We Are Here for One Another
by zephy-chan
Summary: He might be won't be able to play tennis again.This news shocked everyone.He didn't deserve this.How will he bear with this pain,physically and mentally?You're not alone,Ryo-kun.We are here for you.CH13 UP.
1. How Did It Begin

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here For One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. It's Konomi-sensei's.

A/N: This story took place in senior high school.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – How Did It Begin**

It was just another peaceful afternoon practice at Seigaku High School Tennis Club. Finally, Tezuka shouted, "Everyone assemble!"

All at once, the members assembled in front of Tezuka and the vice-captain Oishi . Tezuka nodded to Oishi. Eiji grinned and whispered to Ryoma, who stood right beside him, "Nyaa, it's obvious that Tezuka is not really good with words nya! That's why Oishi is always the one who gives the speech before and after practices nya!"

"… Whatever." Ryoma shrugged. He frowned then looked up at Tezuka, who seemed to have heard Kikumaru Eiji.

"Eiji."

"Nya?" Eiji turned his head to face the voice. The stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu glared back at him.

"40 laps."

"Hoi?"

"You heard me. Ground 40 laps."

"Nyaaaaa!!! But why should I?" Eiji cried. Momo burst into laughter while Fuji just chuckled.

"I heard you, Eiji."

"But…"

"50 Laps!"

"AHHH!! Tezuka is so meeean nyaaa! Nya O'chibi, help me!" Eiji hugged Ryoma, capturing him in his death hug.

"Ki… Kikumaru-senpai… let me… go… can't… breathe…" Ryoma somehow managed to choke out, his face beginning to turn blue, as he gasped and gulped for the air.

"Eiji, let him go!" Oishi cried, running towards them to help Ryoma.

"Thank… you… Oishi-senpai…" Ryoma coughed, finally released from the frantic Eiji's grasp. Tezuka nearly popped vein in his forehead.

"Kikumaru, 100 Laps!"

"Whaaaat? But… but… Tezuka…"

"You almost made Echizen pass out due to lack of oxygen. 100 laps, now!"

"Ye…. Yes!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Ryoma spoke.

"Buchou… actually you don't have to…"

"Want to ground 50, Echizen?"

"…Yadda. Thanks, Buchou."

"Are you okay, Echizen? You look a bit pale," asked Oishi, sounding concern as usual. He placed his hand on Ryoma's forehead.

"I'm fine, thanks senpai…"

"Get into your lines!" Tezuka snapped, finally losing his patience. Everyone got into their lines at once. "Oishi, go ahead."

"Ah, yes…" Oishi looked a bit worry. "Well everyone, another great job today. Don't forget, we can't let our guard down, the Kantou Preliminaries are coming up, so make sure to be at practice tomorrow. It's at 7 like usual, everyone. As for the regulars, at 6:30, we have something to inform to you about." Oishi stole a quick glance at Ryoma and frowned. Echizen pulled his cap lower and turned his head away.

"Why not now, senpai?" asked Momo, confused. He too glanced at Ryoma.

"Tezuka…" Oishi turned to Tezuka. The captain sighed.

"All right then, everyone except the regulars dismissed! First years, pick up the balls and clean up the courts!"

"Hai!"

"Relax, Tezuka." Oishi smiled at him. Tezuka nodded towards the regulars. "Head to the clubroom. We will meet you there."

"What is it?" the regulars exchanged their worries.

* * *

"O'CHIBI HELP MEEEEE NYAAAAAAAAA!" Eiji cried while running his laps. Fuji chuckled again.

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai," Echizen replied, before heading into the clubroom with everyone else.

* * *

"What is it, Tezuka?" asked Fuji as they got inside. His eyes snapped open, realizing that something was wrong. It was related to…

"Echizen. Come here." Oishi smiled at their youngest prodigy, and patted Ryoma's shoulder as the boy approached him.

"Uisu ." Ryoma stepped forward.

"Everyone," Tezuka started. "Echizen won't be able to take part in the upcoming Kantou Preliminaries with us."

Everyone gasped, except Fuji, whose sapphire blue eyes were glinting dangerously.

"And why is that?" the tensai asked, cautious.

"Fuji," Oishi said warningly. Tezuka looked down at his kouhai.

Ryoma took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Because," he started, his voice was hoarse and low, "I have to go back to America."

Momo was the first one who burst into anger.

"But why, Echizen?!" he snapped. "You want to abandon us while you have fun at those fucking world tournaments?! We've gone to this far and now you suddenly decided to leave just because of those fucking cups! You brat, Echizen!"

"Momo-senpai, I…" Ryoma began but he was cut off by Tezuka.

"MOMOSHIRO!" Tezuka yelled and everyone jumped. It's strange that Tezuka would shout at someone. "200 laps!"

"But Buchou, this brat just – "

"300 laps! Now!"

Momoshiro shrugged. "H-hai, Buchou…" and he stormed out from the room. Tezuka took a deep breath.

"Don't mind his words, Echizen," he said calmly to Ryoma, who looked a bit shocked, his face was very pale. "Are you okay enough to tell them?"

"I…" Ryoma shut down and took his step back, his body was shaking.

Oishi pulled him into a tight hug and mumured, "It's okay, Echizen. It's okay, don't worry."

Kawamura and Kaidoh's jaw dropped opened in shock. Echizen had finally let someone hugged him and it wasn't even Eiji? There really must have been something wrong.

"He's leaving for America, not for the tournaments," Tezuka announced, "but for his health rehabilitation."

Silence filled the room, a tense silence. Everyone barely breathed until Fuji croaked out, his voice low, "Rehabilitation? For what?"

"I…" Ryoma choked, but then stopped and fell into Oishi's arm, slightly trembling as his breath became heavy.

"Echizen, hang in there! Oh God, someone please grab the opioids in his bag! Hurry, please!"

"Hai!" Kawamura rushed to Ryoma's locker, took his bag and fished out the opiates inside. Soon he snapped the lid off of the prescription bottle, and handed the pills to Oishi's hand; Tezuka placed Ryoma on his lap, and took off his cap. Ryoma's face was slightly blue as he attempted to gulp more for the air into his lungs. Oishi quickly opened Ryoma's mouth and, as gently as possible, put the opiates in Ryoma's mouth. Kawamura handed him a glass of water and Ryoma gulped it down as best as possible. Slowly Ryoma's breathing became steady again.

"Thank… you… Oishi-senpai…" he whispered weakly.

"What the…?" Kaidoh said, stunned "Fuuusssshhhhuuuu…"

Tezuka gently laid Ryoma's body on the couch. The door suddenly slammed open and Eiji stood there, panting heavily, "Mou… Tezuka… I'm done! And why is Momo running laps too, nyaa? Hoi?" Eiji looked up and saw Ryoma's body laid on the couch, pale-faced and breathing heavily. Eiji slowly approached them.

"Ochibi? What… what is this…?"

"Senpai…" Ryoma barely managed to get out. Tezuka put his hand on Ryoma's head.

"Don't talk, Echizen. Just relax, and don't mind anything, ok? Let us explain everything to them."

Fuji's mind flew back to the incident during the practice before and Ryoma's strange behaviour the past few days.

And he sure didn't like it at all.

* * *

"Game, set, and match, won by Momoshiro! 6-4!"

"Mada mada is it, Echizen?" Momo grinned as he stretched his racket over his head. He straddled Ryoma and ruffled his kouhai's black-greenish silky hair. "You can't lose like that na, you can't yo."

"Not really." Ryoma struggled against Momo. "Let me go, Momo-senpai!"

"Mou… kawaii na, kawaii yo!" Momo laughed. He hugged Ryoma tighter. Suddenly Ryoma's struggle stopped as his body became limp in Momo's hands and he barely breathed,

"Momo… senpai… let me… go… can't… breathe… water…"

This was when Oishi looked at them and turned pale when he saw Ryoma.

"No, Momoshiro, let him go! Echizen!"

He arrived just on time to catch Ryoma as he fell into Momoshiro, his face slightly blue, gulping for air. Momo panicked.

"Oi oi oi! Echizen, are you all right? Senpai, what happened-"

"Tezuka!" Oishi yelled for help. Tezuka quickened his pace as he ran over and lifted Ryoma's limp figure onto his arms. He stood up and walked away, followed by Oishi. Everyone stared at the three regulars.

"What's wrong with Echizen? Is he okay?"

"Is Echizen sick? He looked so pale before ne?"

"What happened?"

Fuji's eyes snapped open. He gently placed a hand on Momoshiro's shoulder. "Momo."

"Fuji-senpai…" Fuji could feel Momo trembling slightly under his hand. "My fault… my fault, Fuji-senpai! I swear I didn't mean it, really I didn't!"

"O'chibi…" Eiji sounded shocked.

"Fuuussshhhhhhuuuuu."

"Echizen…"

"Momo. It's not your fault. It seems that Echizen's just not really feeling well," said Fuji, smiling. "You remember how he was distracted so much during his matches over past few days, ne? He didn't do his best in his practices. And he skipped practice for three days last week, remember?"

"Nyaa I wonder too Fujiko, is O'chibi really going to be okay? He doesn't seem to be getting enough air, and he hasn't played well for last few days. He was so distracted!" Eiji clung onto Kawamura's shoulder instead of Fuji.

"Saa…"

When Tezuka and Oishi finally came back without Echizen, they informed the rest of the regulars that Echizen Ryoma was being taken home by his cousin and mother, due to his health and would not be able to continue practice that afternoon.

* * *

"Tezuka," Fuji said calmly. Ryoma cast a glare to Fuji, but didn't say anything. Instead he tried to sit up, but he was pushed back to the couch again by Oishi.

"Now, Echizen. Stay still, you still look pale."

Tezuka faced his team, minus Momoshiro. "As I said before, Echizen's going back to America due to his health problems."

"And what's wrong with him precisely, Buchou?" hissed Kaidoh.

Tezuka fell silent for a moment before he spoke heavily, suddenly sounded very tired. "Echizen has a problem with his lungs. He won't be able to play in any matches, even a doubles."

"Lung… s?" repeated Eiji faintly. "O'chibi…?"

"Even doubles?" Fuji sounded slightly dangerous now. "Then why did you practice so hard? Tezuka! What does this mean? Are you trying to kill Echizen?"

"It's not like that, Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma protested. "It's not Buchou's fault! It was me who forced him to let me…"

"You really disappoint me, Echizen…" said Fuji slowly, his glance nailed on Ryoma.

"You stupid Echizen. You shouldn't have done that." Kaidoh hissed again.

"Now, don't talk anymore Echizen. You need your rest, so stay still," Oishi said, rubbing Ryoma's chest. "Don't worry. Just don't worry. We are here, Echizen. We all are here for you."

"But Momo-senpai hates me…" Ryoma murmured.

Kaidoh shrugged. "Fuuusshhhhuuu. That idiot will pay. He will." And with that he stormed off, out of the room.

Even though it was summer, it was getting darker outside. Kaidoh shot a look towards to the courts, spotting the running Momoshiro.

"Be faster, you stupid peach," Kaidoh growled.

"I heard you oi, Mamushi!" Momo shouted as he passed Kaidoh. "This is my final lap!" he quickened his pace. And when he was finished, he approaching Kaidoh.

"What is it, Mamushi?"

"You should have not yelled those stupid words to Echizen."

"Yeah? Why not, huh? Is he finally feeling guilty for having to leave us behind with the Preliminaries ahead of us?"

"Fusssshhhuuuuu. Come and see, you idiot!"

"Stop calling me an idiot, you moron Mamushi!"

"What?! You wanna a fight?! Fuuuusshhhhuuuu!"

"Come, bring it on!"

"Quiet! We're reaching the club room! Do you want to run more laps?"

"You…"

Kaidoh opened the door. "Come," he abruptly told Momo as the latter walked inside. He gasped as he caught a sight of the youngest prodigy.

The limp figure of his best friend was lying on the couch, cheeks pale and breaths heavy. He saw that those golden eyes were dull, when Ryoma sat up so suddenly.

"Momo-senpai," he said slowly, struggling to sit up. As soon as he did his breath became heavy again and he started panting again, the effort taking its toll. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you or the Preliminaries."

"Echizen… what…?" Momo trailed of, his lips dry.

Ryoma gave him a sad smile. "It's not the tournament. It's my body."

"What's your body?"

"I'm having problem with my lungs."

Momoshiro's mouth opened in surprise and disbelief. "You… _what_?"

Ryoma sighed and decided to tell his team all the details he could remember. "I'm having problem with my lungs, Momo-senpai. It means that I'm having problem with my breathing. If I'm too tired, or if I'm shocked, or anything… if I'm pushed too hard while doing anything, I won't be able to breathe properly."

"But… why is that?" Momo spoke so soft that voice vanished into the air, a breeze coming over and playing with his hair softly.

"I don't know. They're still examining and are running some blood tests. But they suspect that I… that I sustained a brain tumour. The last time I woke, I saw dried blood on my blankets and my lips. That's when Oyaji and Kaa-san decided to take me to see a doctor." His voice sounded bitter.

Eiji burst into tears, knelt down. "O'chibi… why did you do that to me? To us?! Why didn't you tell us, your friends O'chibi?! You big idiot O'chibi!!"

Ryoma smiled sadly again. "I'm sorry, Kikumaru-senpai…"

Tezuka stared at his kouhai. "You did not tell me or Oishi about the brain tumour, Echizen."

"I just don't want to make all of you worry…"

Finally, Momo snapped at Echizen, sadness clouding over his eyes and voice. "What the hell are you thinking, Echizen? You idiot! You're really a brat idiot, you know that? How long have you known about your illness? Answer me!" he grabbed Ryoma by his collar.

"Momo!" Oishi exclaimed.

"Answer me!" Momo shouted again.

Ryoma shook his head. "About two weeks ago…"

"Two weeks?" Now Momo nearly exploded. "Two weeks, and still you forced yourself to practice and tennis and everything! You could have died out there; you could have collapsed anywhere and anytime! What if something happened to you, you little brat?! How would do you think your senpai would feel if something happened to you? Why didn't you inform us sooner?"

"Momo, calm down!" Kawamura grabbed Momo's hand, trying to drag him away from Ryoma.

"Stop being selfish, you little cocky brat!" Momoshiro was now crying, tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't you ever think of keeping everything all yourself again! Who do you think we are, here, with you, if we're not your friends?! Friends shouldn't keep anything from each other, right?!"

"Momo-senpai, I…"

"I hate you!" Momo yelled, finishing his rant. And with that, he stormed off.

Now, Ryoma was really crying. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Momo-senpai… I…" with that, Ryoma collapsed to the couch, breathing heavily.

"Echizen!" everyone exclaimed at once, rushing to the younger boy.

* * *

**-Chapter 1: How Did It Begin // fin-**

A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.

BETA STATUS : BETAED.

**chibi-otaku27**


	2. Explanations

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here For One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. It's Konomi-sensei's.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Explanations**

Now, Ryoma was really crying. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Momo-senpai… I…" with that, Ryoma collapsed to the couch, breathing heavily.

"Echizen!!" everyone at once shouted, rushed to the younger boy.

Ryoma's eyes closed as his body fell back to the couch.

"Momo, come back! Back here, Momo! Help us! MOMO!" Eiji cried.

"Let him go!" barked Tezuka when Kaidoh rushed to the door. "Let him go, Kaidoh! For now, Echizen is the most important. You get Inui on court B to finish conducting practice, then tell Ryuuzaki-sensei. Kawamura, call the hospital. And you, Kikumaru, call Echizen's parents. Now, hurry!"

"Hai!" everyone scattered to complete the orders Tezuka gave them.

"Tezuka…" Oishi's stammered. "Tezuka… he's not breathing…"

Tezuka bumped toRyoma's side. "Echizen! Don't you dare to give up!"

* * *

He kept running, because he thought that it was the only thing he could do. The only thing huh? He didn't want to stop now. No, he didn't.

Momoshiro finally stopped at the street courts where he and Ryoma used to play after afternoon practices everyday. It was empty now. He stepped on the courts, and memories flashed through his mind.

"_Oi Echizen! It's my ball you know!"_

"_But the ball was in the back! So it was mine, Momo-senpai!"_

"_Ah… but I was the first who – "_

"_Nonsense. It doesn't matter who was the first! What matters is whether it's the back or front court, Momo-senpai!"_

"_You little brat!"_

"_I am not! Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai!"_

"_Mou… Echizen!"_

Momo fell down on his knees abruptly, head on his hands, tears running down on his cheeks. He clenched his fists and then screamed to the sky, "ECHIZEN! YOU IDIOT!"

Indeed, Echizen was. And what kind of senpai he was, not realizing anything about his kouhai? Even a single bit? His heart ached so badly. So badly. _What is this feeling? What is this aching? What's wrong with me? Echizen, how dare you do this to me?! How dare you?!_ His mind snapped at him.

Echizen won't be able to play any matches again, his told himself bitterly. He won't. Of course he won't! No more teasing. No more of that cute pitched of "Yadda!" or his smirk when he taunted his opponent with his infamous "Mada mada dane".

Another thought flashed in his head and made him even more angry. Yes, he was REALLY angry at himself. He remembered the pale-faced Ryoma, and the three days of his absence at practice and schools. And yet he didn't bother to check on his best buddy. Not even a single call. When he stopped in front of Echizen's house to pick him up to school in the morning like usual, he didn't bother to ask if Echizen was all right. He just left without saying anything when his cousin had come out and told him that Echizen had caught a simple cold.

Those dull eyes… that heavy breathing… that pale face…

"Momoshiro Takeshi, you super idiot!" Momo yelled into the air again and threw himself to the ground. "I will never forgive you, Momoshiro Takeshi! Never!!"

And… no more hamburgers after practice…

But why? He asked himself. Why did he risk his health? Why didn't you care to tell me? I think we were – no, are – best friend, right? So why?! Enough with your stubbornness! I will not let you do this again to me, to us, to your senpai-tachi!

Suddenly, he heard ringing coming from his pocket. It was his cell phone. He took it out and hesitated for a moment when he saw the name flashing on the screen. Inui-senpai?

"Hello?" he picked up, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Momoshiro. Come over to the Tokyo Center Hospital right now."

"Inui-senpai?"

"Echizen keep saying 'Momo-senpai hates me' and other things along those lines, Momoshiro. The doctor said that he needs you."

"What's wrong with him? He had to be taken to the hospital…?"

"He collapsed when you were gone. He stopped breathing for a moment so we brought him to the hospital. Hurry, Momoshiro. The E.R is on first level, two doors to the left."

"Is he okay?!"

"Just hurry, Momoshiro!"

"Ha… hai!"

With that, he hung up. Damn it! And somehow this was his fault! 'Hang in there,' Momo thought, 'Don't you dare die on me!'

* * *

"What did Momoshiro say?" Oishi asked, worried.

"He was 87.6 percent sounded a bit shocked when I told him what happened, but there's a 98,7 percent of probability he would come." Inui answered.

"That peach… he's the one who caused Echizen to collapse," Kaidoh snarled.

Tezuka sighed. He kept his arms across his chest, worry clouding his mind. He was terrified when Echizen stopped breathing, but after he had done CPR, Echizen had resumed breathing. But it was shallow, and he had barely heard it. Fortunately, the ambulance had come quite fast, so that the boy could get the help he needed.

Meanwhile, Eiji had called the Echizen family, and at the moment they were on their way to the hospital. Two minutes later, Echizen Nanjiroh, his wife Rinko, and his niece Mieno Nanako, arrived at the hospital.

"Tezuka-kun! Tezuka-kun, right? What happened to my Ryoma?" Rinko rushed to the captain, grabbing his arms tightly. Tezuka placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Calm down, Echizen-san. Please sit down." Tezuka gently lead Rinko to a chair nearby.

"What happened to Ryoma-san?" asked Nanako, crying.

"We were about to tell the team about Echizen's current condition," said Oishi, shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "And… well… Momoshiro… he was a bit… um… angry, so he shouted to Echizen and Echizen was shocked, and… he collapsed…"

"He stopped breathing for a moment, but Tezuka did CPR until he resumed breathing," Fuji added, giving a false smile. Barely, he added to himself.

"He… he did?" Rinko burst into tears, and put her head on her hands. "Oh God, my Ryoma! My only Ryoma!"

Echizen Nanjiroh still said nothing, his gaze falling on the window. Suddenly he spoke.

"Rinko-chan. Should I tell Ryoga about this?"

The regulars fell silent in surprise, looking at the Samurai. Echizen Ryoga, Ryoma's older adopted brother?

"I think we should, Anata," Rinko sobbed. "He would want to know."

"I'll call him, Obaa-san," said Nanako, and with that she left.

Nanjiroh sighed. "That seishounen… making all of us like this…"

"Echizen-san, what exactly happened to Echizen-kun?" asked Fuji, his eyes opened. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Fuji," Oishi warned.

"Hm…" Nanjiroh shrugged, then turned back to face Fuji. "He didn't say anything? To any of you?"

"No," the regulars answered in unison.

"He was suspected to sustain a brain tumour," Nanjiroh began. "When we took him to the doctor, he said that Ryoma had been in the condition nearly two weeks. But, it affected his lungs, because of a brain stem problem."

"He… was?" the voice of Momoshiro behind them made them slightly jumped on their feet.

"Momo!" Eiji cried, hugging Momo. "Why did you take so long? Hurry! Go tell O'chibi that we're waiting for him outside! Tell him, Momo!"

"I'll call the doctor and inform him that Momoshiro is here," Kawamura stated and left to call the doctor.

Momo looked pale and his body was trembling. It was clear that he was crying before; his eyes were red and wet and swollen.

"Buchou… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for saying those words to Echizen! I'm sorry!" Momo approached Tezuka and gave a deep bow. Tezuka didn't say anything for a moment, until:

"Don't say you're sorry to me. Say it to Echizen," Tezuka said firmly.

"Hai, Buchou…"

"And tomorrow morning, you will run your 200 extra laps."

Momo jerked a bit, but only said, "Hai, Buchou."

A second later, the doctor came out with Kawamura. "Momoshiro-kun? Come with me."

Momo turned back and followed the doctor vanished into the E.R room.

* * *

When he saw his best buddy's body lying on the bed, Momo nearly cried, but he did his best to hold it. He didn't want to make Echizen's condition worse. Momo looked down at his best friend, his heart aching so badly. An IV was attached to Ryoma's arm, a breathing mask was on his face, and his breathing was so shallow. Momo touched Echizen's hand. It was cold.

"Momo… senpai…" whispered a voice. Momo jerked. Ryoma's eyes were opened a bit, though he was struggling to keep them open. "Momo-senpai… sorry… didn't mean… it…"

Momo wrapped his hand so tight around Ryoma's. "Now, don't be sorry Echizen. I should be. I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I don't, Echizen. I don't. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have shouted those stupid words… I'm big idiot! I'm really a big idiot!"

Echizen's lips curved to a faint smile. "I knew… it…"

"But you're really a big idiot too!" Momo smiled, ruffling Ryoma's hair. "You should have told us early. You made us worry so much! And I was a very stupid senpai… didn't realize anything… I should have, yet I didn't! I'm sorry for that, Echizen… I'm not a good friend!"

"Yes… you are …" Echizen said weakly. "You're… the first… true… best friend… I've ever… had…the senpai-tachi… too…"

"God, Echizen! After all, we are friends, right? We are here for one another!" Momoshiro laughed. "Now, rest. You look so tired. And don't you ever think keeping _anything_ away from us again, you got it? Not anything."

"Don't… go… Momo-senpai…"

Momo sighed and tighten his grip on Ryoma's hand. "Echizen, look. You need your rest. Don't worry, we're not leaving you. We are friends, right? We'll be waiting for you outside. Tomorrow after practice, we'll meet you here. Take a good rest, now."

"Momo-senpai… promise me one thing…"

"Anything, Echizen." Momo grinned, despite what he felt right now.

"We will be… friends… forever…"

Momoshiro stunned. He said after a moment of silence, "Don't be so stupid, Echizen. Of course we will be! Now, go to sleep you little brat! Okay?"

Ryoma smiled. "Mada mada dane…"

"Mou… Echizen! Are you still saying those 'mada mada'? Che. Good night." Momoshiro grinned again and he left with that. When he walked out from the room, he found his teammates already around him.

"How is he Momo nya?"

"Fuuuussshhhhuuuu, is he all right?"

"Momo! Did he talk to you? Did he say something to you? Did he -"

"Ah, Momo! How is he? Is he all right? How was his breathing?"

"According to my gathered data, there is an 87.6 percent chance that Momoshiro talked with him inside."

"Hm, how is Echizen-kun?"

"Senpai…" Momo got a bit confused as questions pooled him.

"Everyone, calm down!" Tezuka's firm voice snapped. "Get back! Let Momoshiro talk to us."

"Ah… hai…" Everyone retreated into their original positions.

"So, Momoshiro-kun? How is he?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Ah… he's all right now. He looked a bit pale and tired, but at least he talked to me," Momo replied, rubbing the back of his head. "And… I have said sorry to him…"

"You better, idiot," Kaidoh murmured.

"What? What did you say, Mamushi?"

"Fussshhuuu! I said you better told him so, stupid Momoshiro!"

"Che… come, Mamushi! I'm not afraid to you!"

"You wanna pick a fight? Fuuuusshhhhhuuuuu!"

"Come, bring it on stupid Mamushi!"

"ENOUGH!" Tezuka barked at Momoshiro and Kaidoh, and the two stopped, exchanging their glances. "Momoshiro, it's 300 laps for you tomorrow and Kaidoh, it's 200 laps for you tomorrow morning!"

Momo's mouth agape a bit while Kaidoh jerked.

"Hai."

"Fuuuussshhhhuuuu."

"Oh!" Momo remembered something, and he smiled despite the laps Tezuka gave him. "Echizen also said… 'mada mada dane'."

"Ah…" Fuji chuckled, while the other smiled, including Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Inui. "Saa… that Echizen… interesting."

"Stupid seishounen," Nanjiroh yawned, stretched his arms above his head, already back to his old self. "Mada mada dana…"

The doctor finally showed up. "Echizen-kun's parents?"

Nanjiroh and Rinko stepped forward.

"How is he?" sobbed Rinko, though she was smiling after she heard what Momo told them earlier.

"The test results are in," said the doctor. "And he is positive sustained a brain tumour. I will explain about his lung system problem. This is caused by his damaged brain stem, which caused mild lung failure; this, in turn, caused scaring.. The damaged brain stem put pressure on the nerves which connect to the cerebellum – this is the section of the brain that controls organ useage. Along with this, the continuous using of the opiates I gave you before – even though they were affective– had various side-effects: nausea, vomiting, constipation, and addiction. Opiates can also cause drowsiness.

"So, the best choice we have is keep him away from any hard activities – including the tennis. He may play, but not more than an half-hour. Don't make him stressed, and don't make him think too hard – thinking hard may cause his tumour worsen. As you may have seen before, the symptoms of the brain tumour are the same as normal dizziness, so be careful about it. The common symptoms of frontal lobe tumors are changes in personality, loss of inhibitions, apathy, difficulty walking, loss of sense and smell, and problems with sight or speech. But in Echizen-kun's current condition, we can be sure that the first three symptoms won't be happen to him, and as long we keep him steady, he won't." The doctor sighed and continued.

"So, I asked all of you to keep him away from any hard work and hard thinking. It may help him get better. Make sure he will never catch any simple of cold. A cold may cause his lungs to weaken."

"Yes," Rinko nodded while her husband simply looked confused. He had not understood a single word the doctor had told them.

"Well, I'll take my leave now," the doctor bowed. "He's sleeping now, and he probably will wake up tomorrow afternoon. Please take care of him."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," said Tezuka; he bowed and was followed by the others.

"Hard time for Echizen, eh?" Fuji now smiled.

"Fuuuussshhhhuuuu." Kaidoh hissed in reply.

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Explanations // fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly appreciated.  
**

BETA STATUS : BETAED.

**chibi-otaku27**


	3. Yukimura, Ready for Rescue!

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here For One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters. It's Konomi-sensei's.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Yukimura, Ready for Rescue! Go Echizen-kun!**

The next morning, before practice, the regulars gathered in the clubroom, having been asked to do so after Ryuuzaki-sensei had called them all the previous night.

"What is it Tezuka, nyaaa?" asked Eiji, clinging on Oishi's shoulders.

"Eiji…" Oishi choked in desperation. Momo laughed.

"There's something that Ryuuzaki-sensei wanted to tell us," Tezuka replied simply, folding his arms in front of his chest stiffly.

"Ah!" Momoshiro suddenly spoke; he remembered something. "I called the Echizen's this morning before I headed to school, and they said that he was doing quite well, although he hasn't woken up yet."

"Ah, thank goodness!" Oishi exhaled a deep breath, causing Eiji to fall to the ground. "And how was his breathing? Did they say something? Has Echizen already had his breakfast? How about dinner last night? He hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and he needs his energy and must eat! He probably-"

"Oishi," Tezuka called calmly. Everyone chuckled and Oishi's cheeks blushed slightly pink. "Pull yourself together."

The clubroom's door opened and Ryuuzaki-sensei walked in, followed by…

"Hello, everyone. Greetings! It's been a while since our last meeting!"

"Echizen…" Kawamura looked at the young boy, perplexed.

"Big Ochibi…" Eiji's jaw dropped, widely opened. "Nyaaa!!!! Nooo!!!! Ochibi is big! I can't hug Ochibi anymore! Nyaa, no fun! No fun! Since when did Ochibi become this big?!" Eiji began to bounce everywhere and ended up on Oishi's shoulder again.

Everyone sighed. "Eiji… he's not Ryoma, you know…"

"Fuuuussshhhhuuuu… what are you doing _here_, Echizen?" Kaidoh murmured under his breath.

"Echizen Ryoga." Tezuka nodded firmly, his face remained expressionless.

"Hm… Echizen Ryoga ne?" Fuji smiled. "Hello, Echizen. Welcome to Seigaku."

"Nah, everyone," Ryuuzaki-sensei started, "this, as you knew before, is Echizen Ryoga, Ryoma's older brother. From today on, he will join our tennis club. And it means, there will be another ranking match within a week."

"Sounds interesting," Fuji chuckled. "Saa… practice, practice."

"Hoi, he's not Ochibi nyaaa?" Eiji blinked several times.

"I'm not, Neko-kun," Ryoga grinned. "So don't you dare hugging me around!"

"Ne… Neko-kun?!" Eiji cried. "Ooooooiiiisssshhiiiii! He called me Neko-kun nyaaa! I'm not a cat, I'm not!"

"Fuuuuussshhhhuuuuu...."

"Ah, there you are Mamushi-chan!" Ryoga yawned. "I see that you haven't stopped your cute hissing!"

"What?! Fuuuuussshhhhhuuuuu! Don't you dare call me like that!" Kaidoh started hissing again.

"Hahahaha, interesting! Well… whatever. I'm hoping for your guidance, so please take it easy on me!" Ryoga bowed slightly.

"How about a game, ne?" Fuji's eyes were opened, his angel smile spread over his face. "I want to see how much you have improved… interesting."

"The genius of Seigaku… Fuji Shuusuke," said Ryoga slowly, turned his eyes to Fuji. His face was serious, but the next second it was grinning again. "Why not? Do not underestimate me, Fuji. I'm an Echizen, after all."

"Ah, yes, I know that." Fuji nodded slightly, his eyes already closed.

"Well, everyone, get to practice," Tezuka said. "We will begin intensive practices from now on."

"Hai!" Everyone nodded and spread to the courts they were assigned to.

* * *

After that afternoon practice, the regulars decided to go to the hospital to check Ryoma's condition.

"Ah… I didn't know that Chibisuke liked all of you," Ryoga stated, bewildered, but, amused too.

"Nyaa! What are you talking about? O'chibi is our friend nya! And he is our kouhai, so we're supposed to keep an eye on him nya!" Eiji bounced back. "The 'Protect Ochibi' mission has started!"

Ryoga smiled. "Ah. After all, my cute little brother is a brat."

"He is, indeed." Momoshiro nodded, grinning.

They took the train to the hospital.

"He's been moved to the room number 241," Ryoga told them all. "This way." He led his new team mates to the stairs nearby.

When they arrived on the second floor, a familiar voice called them out.

"Seigaku? What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Hoi?" Eiji turned around and when he saw the person, his mouth agape.

"Fuuuusssshhhuuuuu." Kaidoh started hissing again.

"Hm… it's you." Fuji chuckled.

"Who are they?" Ryoga interrupted, looked perplexed.

"Renji." Inui nodded. "There is a 97.4 percent that you came here to see your captain, Yukimura."

"Hai." Yanagi nodded back. "And… well… I don't know what are you people doing in here… because the eight of you are complete…"

"Oh, are we?" Fuji asked back. "Yanagi, I didn't expect you to be like this."

"Huh?" Yanagi blinked. Then his eyes widened a bit, finally understood the situation. "You can't be…"

"I'm not that cocky Chibisuke," Ryoga growled, sulking behind Kawamura. "In the name of God! Even I'm not smug like him! And I'm much more higher than him!"

"But you are an Echizen," said Sanada calmly.

"Yes, Echizen Ryoga," Ryoga replied nonchalantly.

"Another Echizen?" Yanagi asked as he wrote down something in his notebook. "What does this mean?"

Ryoga sighed. "Well, all right! I'm Echizen Ryoga, Chibisuke's – I mean, Ryoma's – older brother. Nice to meet you. I've just came back from America."

"Scary… another Echizen…" Yanagi murmured. "No wonder that your face matches his. In this case, there's a 98.5 percent probability that because of your presence here you…"

"Interesting, Yanagi-senpai," a voice stated from behind Sanada and Yanagi.

"Ah, Akaya," said Sanada, "where have you been?"

"Toilet," Kirihara pointed innocently at the hall to the toilet . "So? Where is that little brat? I want to pay him our last match."

"Akaya!" Sanada snarled. "Watch your words. This is hospital."

"Ah, Fukubuchou, you're no fun." Kirihara yawned. "Well, whatever. Where's he?"

The Seigaku regulars exchanged their glances grimly. "He's – he's not really doing well," said Oishi weakly, not knowing what to say.

"I don't get it," Kirihara snapped.

"Echizen has a brain tumour," Tezuka stated.

Silence fell between them. The three Rikkaidai regulars' jaws dropped opened widely.

"He has _what_?!" Eventually Kirihara yelled in disbelief.

"Brain tumour," Momoshiro repeated nonchalantly, glanced his eyes on the window. His voice was shaking slightly.

Sanada and Yanagi looked shocked. Ryoga sighed while Eiji began to cry, put himself to Oishi, looking for comfort.

"He's not…" Kirihara murmured. "No! He couldn't be! He just couldn't!"

"Akaya, get a hold of yourself!" Sanada snarled.

"You lied," said Kirihara slowly to Tezuka. "Tezuka-san, you lied!"

"I didn't lie," Tezuka replied his voice was stern, keep his face calm. "He has a brain tumour."

"But… he's still 14, for God sake!" Kirihara said, his voice was flat, even though his eyes and voice clearly clouded with bitterness and disappointment. "He's still has a long way to go! I haven't beaten him up yet!"

"Akaya!" said Sanada warningly.

"But it's true, Fukubuchou!"

"This is reality," said Ryoga bitterly.

"I'm going in first," Momoshiro muttered unexpectedly.

"Hoi, me too Momo!" Eiji stepped forward.

"No, Kikumaru, you're with Oishi after Momoshiro and Kaidoh," said Tezuka. Kaidoh hissed back in reply, glaring at Momoshiro.

"Then we will take our leave," Sanada bowed. "Sorry for the trouble. Until we meet again."

"Ah… yes," Oishi bowed quickly. "No, not at all. Thank you for your concern."

"Let's go." Kirihara turned his back to the Seigaku regulars and he vanished quickly. Tezuka sighed and rubbed his head.

"Not as easy as you expected, ne Tezuka?" Fuji smiled.

"Aa."

* * *

"Seiichi."

Sanada opened the door of room number 341. Yukimura was lying on the bed, smiling.

"Hello, Genichirou. You don't have to come to see me twice a day you know."

"Buchou." Kirihara nodded and stood next to the window, refusing to look at his captain.

"How are you healing?" asked Yanagi.

"Ah, I'm doing really well, Renji," Yukimura replied. "Genichirou? What's wrong? Why is Akaya-kun sulking like that?"

"Ah, he is," said Sanada calmly. "However, Seiichi… there's an unexpected news. Not really good, you see."

"Hm? What happened?" asked Yukimura, curious.

"You know that little freshman from Seigaku who beat you in the last final in the Nationals?" Yanagi began. "He… he's here, Seiichi."

"Here?"

Sanada sighed. "Tezuka-san told us that Echizen has a brain tumour. He is in room number 241."

Yukimura fell silent, his eyes widened at the news. He shook his head, "Oh God, no…"

"I know," Sanada sighed again. "Pity, isn't it? For someone so young, so talented like him…"

"Yeah," Yukimura replied softly. "That's why Akaya-kun is sulking like that? God… this is unbelievable… for someone… like him, right? But brain tumour can be healed, right Renji?"

"It depends with the tumour type," said Yanagi. "With surgery, usually. But it also depends on the person."

"I'll see Echizen-kun tonight," said Yukimura calmly, looking a bit sad. "If there's anything I can help, I will help him. He'll need support, right?"

"Why would you do that, buchou?" Kirihara asked suddenly. "He's not even our friend."

"You do think so?" Yukimura chuckled. "Well, I do belief that he is my friend. Everyone is my friend, Akaya. What are you feeling now if you don't think Echizen-kun is your friend?"

"I…" Kirihara hesitated, unable to find an answer.

"It's decided, then." Yukimura clasped his hands. "I will see what I can get tonight from Echizen-kun."

"Aa." Sanada and Yanagi nodded in synch.

* * *

Eiji opened the door slowly and chimed in when he saw Ryoma on the bed.

"Ochibiiii! I miss you soooo much nyaa! There's no one in the club I can hug anymore!" Eiji bounced up, carefully hugging Ryoma. "How are you doing?"

"Senpai… let go, or else I'll get the nurse right over," Ryoma murmured, annoyed by what his senpai did. Oishi smiled gently at his kouhai. Even though Ryoma acted like his usual self, his voice was hoarse and his face looked very pale; he was skinnier than before as well. A breathing mask was still on his face, and IVs were still attached to his various part of his body.

"How are you doing, Echizen?" asked Oishi.

"I'm fine, senpai," said Ryoma nonchalantly. Eiji laughed. But they could see Ryoma's smirk hidden under his mask.

"Senpai…" Ryoma said, but he stopped for a moment. "How is the club doing?"

"We're doing very well, don't worry," Eiji replied. "Just focus on your health right now, O'chibi, ne?"

Ryoma smirked. "Heh… I knew it. How is stupid Sei[1] doing? Did he manage to make it onto the regulars?"

"He did!" Eiji exclaimed. "He did nyaahhh! And he's good too, nya!"

"No. He's mada mada dane," Ryoma stated stubbornly.

"Well, even so, you're still much better than him," said Oishi gently. He smiled. Ryoma could not hold his smile anymore. "Get well soon, Echizen. We miss you so much."

"Uisu. Thank you so much, senpai."

"Then we will take our leave now, Echizen." Oishi stood up, but Eiji protested.

"Oishi! Why so fast? I still want to be with O'chibi you know nyaa!"

"Eiji, he needs his rest, so he can go back to practice soon. Then you will be able to hug him again, Eiji," Oishi patiently explained.

"Mou… all right! Then, O'chibi! Rest and sleep well nya!" Eiji squeezed Ryoma's hand tightly. "We love you nya!"

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

The doctor, Misaki-sensei, was already with the rest of the regulars when Oishi and Eiji walked out of Ryoma's room. Ryoma's parents were there too.

"Ah, here they are," said Kawamura.

"Good afternoon," said doctor Misaki. He bowed. "I'm Misaki Hajime, Echizen-kun's doctor. There is something more I want to tell to you all."

"Yes." Rinko nodded. Nanjiroh squeezed his wife's hand for comfort.

"We found something on last night's test." Misaki-sensei slightly frowned. "We found another tumour in a separate part of his brain."

Everyone gasped. Rinko slowly asked, "Is it… dangerous?"

"It will, of course," replied Misaki-sensei. "We found it in his will experience continuous headaches and sickness. And slowly he will suffer sight problems and problems with his movement. Also, he'll suffer temporary memory loss."

Everyone was silent. They slowly exchanged their glances. "So, please, be there for him. He really will need support. Especially when he starts to lose his sight and and having difficulties with motor functions."

"Is there nothing we can do about this, doctor?" asked Rinko faintly. Momoshiro clenched his fists. His nails were bruising his palm, but he didn't care.

"I'll do my best," said Misaki-sensei. "But let us hope he does his best to fight this tumour. He can do that at least, and he's in his best condition right now. I'm planning to schedule surgery next week."

"Surgery? Next week?" Nanjiroh repeated blankly.

Misaki-sensei nodded. "If I have your permission."

Rinko and Nanjiroh exchanged their glances, and nodded.

The Seigaku regulars felt helpless.

* * *

"Echizen-kun, good afternoon."

'Who?' Ryoma thought. His eyes were heavy. He forced them to open and saw a familiar face from the chair next to his bed.

"I know you." Ryoma murmured under his breath.

"Ah." Yukimura chuckled. "Genichirou told me that you are horrible at remembering names, Echizen-kun."

"Hn," Ryoma grumbled.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, Echizen-kun. Nice to meet you."

* * *

[1] Sei is the way Ryoma calling Ryoga, I believe. This was what I got. If I'm wrong, please do tell me!

-**Chapter 3 : Yukimura, Ready for Rescue! Go Echizen-kun!** **// fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

BETA STATUS : BETAED.

* * *


	4. Ryomakun and Seiichisenpai

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here For One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters. It's Konomi-sensei's.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – 'Ryoma-kun' and 'Seiichi-senpai'**

"Ah." Yukimura chuckled. "Genichirou told me that you are horrible at remembering names, Echizen-kun."

"Hn," Ryoma grumbled.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, Echizen-kun. Nice to meet you."

"Ah…" Ryoma stared at the smiling Yukimura, his eyes widening a bit. "You… were… the person on the last National final match whom I beat… six games to four. From… uh… Rikkaidai?"

Yukimura smiled and nodded. "Yes, I was. I was the one who lost to Seigaku's little brat freshman."

Ryoma was stunned, eyeing Yukimura suspiciously. "Then why are you here?"

"Oh," Yukimura said as if he just remembered something, smiling. "Actually, I'm hospitalized here too, in the room number 341. What a coincidence, hm?"

Ryoma looked at the white ceiling for a minute before he asked, very slowly, "Why are _you_ in a hospital?"

"The same reasons as you, perhaps?"

"You don't seem like you have a fucking tumour like I do." Ryoma pointed on his IVs and mask and snorted.

"You're so funny, Echizen-kun," Yukimura stated with his infamous smile. "I'm here for health recovery."

"Recovery for what?" Ryoma demanded curiously.

For a very slight moment, Yukimura's face became dark. But the next moment Ryoma blinked, and he was normal again. "Neurological problem."

"I don't get it." Ryoma raised a brow.

"It is called the Guillain-Barré Syndrome, Echizen-kun," said Yukimura. His eyes were distant, seeming so far away from the room they were actually in.

"Never heard of it," murmured Ryoma. Yukimura chuckled again.

"My, my, Echizen-kun. It is a neurological disease. In the winter three years ago, I was unable to participate on the Kantou Tournament. I underwent surgery on the day of the Kantou finals. My operation was successful, and so was my rehabilitation."

Ryoma was confused a bit, but he did well not to show it. "You're healed then, right?"

"I was," Yukimura answered softly. "But the disease came back."

"Is it… possible?"

"Unfortunately, yes, it is." Yukimura shook his head. "Unfortunately…"

"Hm. What is Whatever-Blare syndrome?"

"Guillain-Barré Syndrome," corrected Yukimura, sounded amused. "GBS, for shortly. It is believed to be caused by the attack of the myelin sheath of nerves by antibodies, or the white blood cells. This, causes my nerves to enflame, slowing communication to and from my brain, so the brain will not be able to communicate effectively with the peripheral nerves, causing a state of paralysis." Yukimura stopped a moment, looking at Ryoma who did not say a single word to interrupt. Therefore, Yukimura continued, his voice was a bit sad, "I was experiencing blurred vision, dizziness, and difficulty moving due to muscle contractions. Probably the same things you experience."

"I see…" Ryoma's voice trailed off, suddenly he was very captivated by the window.

Yukimura glanced at Ryoma's pale face, and then looked down at his lap, shaking his head very slowly. "But to compared to you, Echizen-kun, mine is nothing…"

A faint silence filled the room. Droplets of rain began to fall, causing a tapping sound on the roof and the window, and the room fell dark.

"It's just… hard." Yukimura heard Ryoma speak. The voice was so shallow, he had barely heard it, and there was bitterness in his voice. "It's… just not fair, is it?"

"Echizen-kun…" Yukimura murmured. The boy sounded as if he was crying.

"It's just hard for me to accept the probability that I probably won't be able to play tennis anymore," Ryoma carried on. "And they said the probability was fairly high. Plus they detected two kinds of tumours in my stupid brain; not just one, but two."

"Ryoma-kun…" Yukimura called out so softly. But Ryoma carried on, not seeming to hear Yukimura.

"It was two weeks ago," said Ryoma, smirking. Even though the room was dark, Yukimura could see him, and he could tell that it wasn't Ryoma's true smirk. It was different - the looked in those golden orbs. The smirk was practically sinister. His eyes were glowing with the fire of anger, disappointment, and – worst of all – sorrow. And it would never be okay, seeing the young tennis prodigy like this. Yukimura jerked with fear when he realized what the emotion was.

It was desperation.

The same desperation he had felt the first time had been diagnosed with Guillain-Barré Syndrome. And it was horrible.

Fucking horrible.

_NO!_ his mind snapped to him. _You MUST NOT let him be like this! Wake him up, Seiichi! Wake him up! Make him realize!_

"… when I started to see things around me blurry and doubled, I also felt unbearable pain. I thought I was going to die at the time… a few times. And I was having problems with movement. My body… my body… it… it won't obey me…" Ryoma's voice was shaking uncontrollably. Yukimura reached out to touch Ryoma's hand. It was trembling too. He stood up and turned on the lamp, and then turned back to the bed. His eyes widened in shock.

Echizen Ryoma was crying silently. Tears were running down his thin and pale cheeks.

"Am… I… going to… die… Seiichi-senpai?"

Yukimura's eyes widened at the words coming from Ryoma's near-white lips.

"Ryoma-kun…" He, too, cried silently, giving his back to Ryoma. His heart was aching so bad.

_This is what we called 'life' and 'reality'_, Yukimura thought bitterly. _Ryoma-kun… he… he just… he doesn't deserve this...  
_

When he heard a panting voice behind him, Yukimura took a quick step back and he cried in fear, "Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma's eyes were practically nailed to his, widened in fear and panic and trying to realize what was happening to him. He was breathing heavily, and slowly his face was turning blue, "Can't… breath… hurts… so… much…"

"No! Hang in there, Ryoma-kun! I'll get the nurse right away!" Yukimura pushed the green button on the wall. He rushed to the bed, wrapping his hand around Ryoma's tightly.

Ryoma winced and twitched, slowly reopened his eyes, groaned painfully, "Hurt so… much… want… to die…"

"You're not going to die!" Yukimura yelled in desperation, looking at the door. The nurse still hadn't come yet. "Don't you dare to die in front of me, Echizen Ryoma. You're going to make this through, you hear me?"

"Can't…"

"Of course you can!" Yukimura snapped. Again, he pushed the button on the wall. "You never gave up, remember? You never!" He squeezed the smaller, trembling hand in his. "This is just another opponent, Ryoma-kun, and as usual, you _will _be able to defeat it! Ryoma-kun, look! All of us _are _here for you, right? Remember? How do you think we'll feel if you give up now? Fight it! Fight it, Ryoma, fight with _us_! Together we'll make it through, like we usually do! You – we – will play tennis again together, and I'm not going to leave you! Don't you sleep yet!"

Ryoma clenched his fists on the white blanket covering his slender body. He was grasping so tightly that his knuckles were turning an unnatural white. Being hypoxic had also caused his lips and face to take on a blue hue as well.

"Just… want to… sleep… let me…"

Tears were running down his cheeks silently, while those dull golden orbs were slowly shutting.

Yukimura screamed in fear, shaking the younger boy's limp and unmoving body. "Damn it! No, _damn it_! Wake up, _wake up_! No! _Wake up_, _Ryoma-kun_! _RYOMA-KUN!_"

* * *

"Game, set and match, won by Fuji! Six games to two!"

"Ahh… can't lose like that again na, I can't yo," Momoshiro muttered to himself, and subconsciously stepped away from the others, heading to the clubroom.

"Hoi nya Fujiko, what's wrong with our Momo-chan nyaa?" Eiji asked, twisting his racket in his agile fingers.

"Saa… something is bothering Momo, ne?" Fuji responded, following Momo with opened eyes.

"Ever since we visited Echizen in the hospital yesterday, he has been lost in his own world," murmured Kaidoh. "That idiot is probably thinking about Echizen fuuusssshhhuuuu."

"Nyaa, who isn't hoi?" asked Eiji. "Fujiko and I can't pay attention in class nya! We were kicked out during history nya!"

"Fuji?" Kawamura stunned in disbelief. "I saw Tezuka was too!"

The regulars' mouths agape.

"Tezuka _what_?! NO WAY!"

"What did I what?" a stern voice replied from behind them. "Hurry and head to the clubroom soon. Ryuuzaki-sensei, Inui, and Momoshiro are waiting for us there."

"Tezuka! Is it true that you were…" Oishi's voice weakened in the end, and he couldn't continue.

Tezuka sighed. "I just want to tell to all of you about that since we didn't have morning practice today. Now, hurry."

"Ah, hai…" the others exchanged glances worriedly, feeling uneasy.

"Hey… Echizen skipped practice today…" Fuji said suddenly. "I've just did notice that…"

"Ah, you're right Fujiko! That's why no one is calling me Neko-chan!"

"Eiji…" Kawamura shook his head in astonishment . "You did tell us that you don't like being called 'Neko-chan' by Ryoga…"

"Mou… Taka-san… I missed O'chibi so much nya, I want to hug him soooo bad! There's no one I can tease anymore! I want O'chibi back…" Eiji said slowly. Silence fell between them. Before anyone could say a word, they had reached the club room and walked in.

"Ah, everyone is here." Ryuuzaki nodded. "Gather here. There's something we want to tell you."

"Just tell us already, sensei," Momoshiro growled, leaning against the wall in the corner. Ryuuzaki sighed.

"Ryoga called me this morning and I only had been able to tell Tezuka in the first place," Ryuuzaki started. "Ah, I didn't expect this could be this hard… Tezuka. I leave the rest to you."

"Echizen-kun told us that Echizen – I mean, Ryoma – had another attack last night," Tezuka said softly. His expression softened too. Everyone held their breath. "He went into respiratory arrest and is in critical condition right now. He was put in the ICU for treatment. Echizen also informed us that Yukimura from Rikkaidai was there when it happened."

"But… why it did happen? O'chibi was okay when we left him nya!" Eiji said, stammering. Momoshiro hit his fists against the wall, "Damn it!"

"We don't know either," Ryuuzaki replied. "But if you want to, we can go to the hospital now…"

"Of course we want to!" Everyone snapped at once, void Tezuka and Inui. Ryuuzaki jerked a bit.

"Yes, yes, I just suggest…"

"Then get your stuff, everyone," said Tezuka. "Now."

* * *

"What exactly happened, Yukimura-kun?" asked Rinko. Her eyes were wet and swollen.

"We were just talking about stuff - my disease - when he suddenly told me that this wasn't fair, and he just couldn't bear the fact that he might not be able to play anymore," said Yukimura softly, rubbing Rinko's hand gently. "I'm sorry, Echizen-san, I shouldn't have visited Ryoma-kun in the first place. If I knew his condition was this serious, I wouldn't have… I'm so sorry, Echizen-san… I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No, Yukimura-kun, don't be sorry," sobbed Rinko weakly, smiling at Yukimura's. "That was the first time he's told someone what he feels, because he hates being weak… and he hates talking about his feelings…"

"I know," replied Yukimura softly. "But really, I think I shouldn't have talked to him last night… I made him… sad… and because of that, he had another attack…"

"No, Yukimura-kun, please, don't say that." Nanjiroh put his hand on Yukimura's shoulder, looking at him. "Rinko is right. This could be the only chance he has to share his feeling - so he doesn't have to keep all of his thoughts and feelings to himself. That stupid seishounen. You're the first person who made him talk…"

"Thank you for your concern, Echizen-san." Yukimura bowed. "If there's anything I can do to help… even the smallest thing, I would be very glad to do it. As long my condition is stable, I'd like to help take care of him, even I can't do it every day."

"It's really okay, Yukimura-kun, you have done enough for us." Rinko hugged Yukimura tightly. "Thank you so much. Really, thank you."

"Not at all, Echizen-san," said Yukimura slowly, patted Rinko's back gently. "After all, I'm Ryoma-kun's friend. And friends should help one another, and be there when they need it."

"Nanjiroh," a voice called out. The three turned back to face the worried Seigaku regulars and Ryuuzaki-sensei. "How is he?"

"Ah, Ryuuzaki." Nanjiroh nodded. "He's stable for now, but the doctor couldn't say much."

Eiji and Momoshiro rushed to the window, looking at Ryoma's limp body. Their eyes scanned his pale face and lips, and noticed his shallow breathing.

"Mou, O'chibi… wake up already and come back soon nyaa! I missed you so much, O'chibi. I want you back." Eiji cried slowly. Momoshiro patted Eiji's back.

"It's okay, Eiji-senpai… he'll make it through this, we just have to trust him. He always can, right, senpai?"

"Momo…" Eiji pulled himself down to Momo's chest, crying. Momo smiled sadly.

"Ryoma-kun, just wake up, and be all right. Everyone here cares for you," Yukimura murmured. "You're not allowed to die yet… not yet. I haven't beaten you."

"Right, Yukimura." Fuji suddenly appeared next to him. "Not yet." Fuji shook his head slowly.

* * *

-**Chapter 4 – 'Ryoma-kun' and 'Seiichi-senpai' // fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**BETA STATUS : BETAED.  
**

* * *


	5. Being Fragile

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here For One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters. It's Konomi-sensei's.

**Chapter 5 – Being Fragile**

* * *

"Mou, O'chibi… wake up already and come back soon nyaa! I missed you so much, O'chibi. I want you back." Eiji cried slowly. Momoshiro patted Eiji's back.

"It's okay, Eiji-senpai… he'll make it through this, we just have to trust him. He always can, right, senpai?"

"Momo…" Eiji pulled himself down to Momo's chest, crying. Momo smiled sadly.

"Ryoma-kun, just wake up, and be all right. Everyone here cares for you," Yukimura murmured. "You're not allowed to die yet… not yet. I haven't beaten you."

"Right, Yukimura." Fuji suddenly appeared next to him. "Not yet." Fuji shook his head slowly.

"We still have more things to do together…" Oishi whispered.

Momoshiro kept patting Eiji's back gently, then led him back to the couch and set him down in a chair. Slowly, he turned to Yukimura, who was still sitting next to Rinko.

"You… what did you do to him?!" Momoshiro yelled. "What did you do to him?! He was okay the last time _we_ visited him! God, he said _mada mada dane_! He did! So why is he like this now? What did you do to him last night?! Answer me!" He grabbed Yukimura's collar.

"I…" Yukimura started, but then stopped, unable to find an answer. He looked away from Momoshiro's glowing purple eyes.

"You better answer me NOW!" Momoshiro bellowed, clenching his fist near Yukimura's face, but Tezuka's hand grabbed him first.

"Stop it, Momoshiro! Know your place!" said Tezuka angrily. The bespectacled stoic captain's face finally showing his emotion. "If you don't know how to behave here, then go home! Just go home. Echizen would not want any of us to act this way."

Surprisingly, Momoshiro suddenly burst into tears, followed by Yukimura.

"I am really sorry." Yukimura bowed to the Seigaku regulars. "It's entirely my fault: I shouldn't have visited him in the first place. But, please trust me when I say I didn't mean for any of this to happen; I really didn't. If I had known how critical his condition was, I wouldn't have…"

"It's too late to say that now!" Momoshiro cried, tears continuing to streak his face. "It's too late. Look at him. Look at him _now_! He's in critical condition! He could have-"

"Stop it, Momo!" Eiji bellowed. He slapped Momo's cheek, _twice_. "Enough! _Stop it_! O'chibi is _not_ going to die. He is _not_!"

"Ei… Eiji-senpai…" Momo's mouth was agape , his hand touching his cheeks. His eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "I…"

"Stop saying nonsense like that, you idiot, Momo!" Eiji continued; he was crying too. His voice was hoarse and filled with sobs. "You're saying things that are nonsense, you know that?!"

"Eiji-senpai, why are you protecting him?" Momo yelled back, finally releasing Yukimura. "You know very well what happened to Echizen, for God's sake!"

"But you're spouting nonsense!" Eiji shouted back. He punched Momoshiro in the face, and the boy fell down to the floor, his nose bleeding. "Oh, Momo, you are really a _big_ idiot. Think, Momo, _think_! O'chibi wouldn't be happy to see you like this! Now go home. Go home, and don't you ever dare come to see O'chibi again. At least, not until you can accept all of this. Accept Ochibi's condition: I know that you're denying this, but someone who runs away from reality shouldn't be allowed to see O'chibi again!"

Momo looked down at his lap and then said in a low voice, "Fine. If you think so, senpai. I won't come to see Echizen again." He sat up and ran towards the stairs, vanishing quickly.

Everyone watched in silence. Eiji wiped the streaks of tears from his face and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for hitting Momo-chan, everyone. But you know, I had to nya. He won't be able to face the facts about O'chibi and his condition if he keeps blaming others, nya."

"It's ok, Eiji." Oishi smiled, and squeezed the boy's hand. Eiji smiled back. "Momoshiro hasn't been acting like himself lately. And you're right, Eiji: he's denying Echizen's condition."

"I'm glad you did that," Fuji said in agreement. "Though you don't have to make Momo bleed, you know."

"Mou… Fujiko!" Eiji pouted. "I didn't mean to! It was my hand, not me!"

"Nonsense." Fuji kept teasing Eiji.

"Tezuka-san…" Yukimura approached Tezuka, and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for causing more trouble for your team, especially with the upcoming Kantou Tournament in front of you."

"Don't worry about it it." Tezuka pulled Yukimura up. "And don't say that. We're not blaming you. Instead, I would like to apologize to you, due to Momoshiro's behavior: He shouldn't have acted that way."

"I deserved it, though," Yukimura commented and smiled slightly.

"If you had not been with Echizen at the time, then no one might have noticed his condition in time," said Kawamura calmly. "We should thank you, Yukimura-san."

"But, you see, if I hadn't come, then Ryoma-kun's – I mean, Echizen-kun's – condition probably wouldn't have taken a turn for the worse. He might be sleeping soundly in his own room right now, instead of in the ICU."

"But Echizen-san told us that that was the first time Echizen really talked about what he has been feeling all this time, Yukimura," Oishi reassured him "So, please stop spouting nonsense like Momoshiro." Yukimura nodded, relieved.

"I don't think you should have hit Momoshiro," said Yukimura softly to Eiji, changing the topic. "Chances are, he already felt worse than everyone else..From what I know, Momoshiro is the closest one to Ryoma-kun – sorry, I mean Echizen-kun – the only one on the team."

"You're wrong if you said so," Fuji interrupted. "Hearing you call him 'Ryoma-kun' continuously shows that _you_ are the only one who is honestly close to him."

"We shared feelings," Yukimura said simply. "That's all."

"The only thing he doesn't do, even with his family," someone interrupted from behind. Everyone turned back and saw Ryoga, his face gloomy. "He never trusted me. Right, Oyaji?"

"Yeah, shounen," Nanjiroh replied slowly. He hugged Rinko for support.

Finally, the ICU door opened and Misaki-sensei appeared. "Echizen-kun's parents? Please come with me, I have important things to discuss with you."

Rinko and Nanjiroh exchanged glances and followed the doctor in desperation.

* * *

"Sit down, please," Misaki-sensei said and pointed the two chairs in front of his desk. Nanjiroh and Rinko sat down, waiting for the doctor to talk.

"I know this is a hard time for both of you," Misaki-sensei said softly. "But Echizen-kun is going through one of the most difficult times he will ever have in his life. I have examined his tumours, and, I'm sorry… even if the surgery succeeds, he might be won't be able to play tennis again."

Nanjiroh gasped while Rinko sobbed, putting her face in her hand. Misaki sighed. He hated this part of his job - of giving people bad news. And especially about someone so young like Echizen-kun; he didn't deserve this.

"And," Misaki took a deep breath and continued. He hated this part even more. "The percentage that Echizen-kun will survive the surgery is only 67.8 percent."

"What…?" Rinko shook her head. "Can't be… my Ryoma… my baby Ryoma. No, he can't be. Please, tell me… tell me this isn't right, that this isn't happening to my only, dear Ryoma…"

"He's strong," Nanjiroh said blankly. "Of course he'll make it through. He's a very strong young boy, I know that. He will, I just know that. He… he… he won't leave us… like this… he just won't…"

"I'm sorry to say, Echizen-san." Misaki bowed and smiled sadly. "His condition right now is rapidly deteriorating. The tumour in his frontal lobe is increasing in size, and due to this it suppresses parts of the brain. I'm planning the first surgery to take place in about two weeks; there, we'll remove the tumour in his meninges, because it is still small, making it easier to remove and removing the risk of it growing. Because his condition needs to be relatively stable in order to perform the surgery, he'll have to be put under strict observation in the ICU; this will, hopefully, stabilize his condition. We'll perform the move in three , this means no one will be allowed to visit him, in order for him to properly rest and recover in time.

"In his current condition, however, it isn't likely that he'll wake up for about two days. Next week I suggest you to take him home and allow him to get some fresh air. I'll get you the wheelchair, so he'll be mobile despite the deterioration in his walking . Let him interact with his friends a bit, and his condition may improve some. After two days of examining, I'll inform both of you if should we should schedule the surgery or not."

Misaki stopped for a moment, before reaching out for a folder on his desk and opening it. "While he under your supervision, make sure to keep track of these things: don't let him get tired; lack of sleep could weaken his immune system. Don't let him catch even a simple flu or cold; this will drastically weaken his immune system. Don't let him sleep late. Don't let him exert too much. And make sure he eats properly: three times a day, and lots of vegetables. And make sure he brings the oxygen mask wherever he goes – oh, and don't let him go places all by himself. Make sure someone always is with him - all day, all the time. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Rinko nodded, taking note of all of the things Misaki had just said in her head.

"And one more thing: don't let his temperature fluctuate. Make his temperature as steady as possible. This is important for his lungs."

"Yes." Rinko nodded again. "Thank you… thank you so much, Doctor."

"It's really nothing." Misaki smiled and put his hand on Rinko's shoulder, nodding to Nanjiroh. "I'm glad I can help him. Your boy is strong, you know that. But he is very fragile right now, and accepting his condition is really tough for him. Make sure you are always there to support him. Right now, he needs your support more than anything. And don't make him lose confidence in his abilities to perform normal daily activities. Well… all I can say is that if he wants to play tennis, just make sure he only does simple training, okay? No even a match."

"Leave that to me," Nanjiroh murmured. He got up and bowed slightly. "Thanks for the help, Misaki-san."

"Anytime." Misaki smiled back. "Well, I guess that's all. You may leave now."

"Then, we will be leaving now." Rinko bowed. Then she and Nanjiroh stepped out of the room.

Misaki sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Really… this isn't good…"

* * *

Yukimura was reading his math book when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called out, wondered who it could be.

Yukimura got up from his bed when he saw the knocker. "Misaki-san…"

"Good afternoon, Yukimura-kun," Misaki said and smiled. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but may I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure, sit down." Yukimura pointed to the sofa next to the window.

"Yukimura-kun," Misaki started, "this is about Echizen-kun."

"Ah, Ryoma-kun." Yukimura straightened. "How is he?"

"He's okay for now," replied Misaki. "Yukimura-kun, I have a favor for you. Since you're the only one who has ever really connected with Echizen-kun – well, you call him 'Ryoma-kun', at least…"

"Ah." Yukimura was beginning to understand where this was headed.

"I have talked to your doctor, and I believe he has told you that you may go home the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"But you're not allowed to go to school at first, correct? I was just thinking about the possibility of you watching Echizen-kun before he has? It's scheduled for sometime in the next two weeks. He is going to be taken home tomorrow, where he'll stay for about a week before returning here. He will need a person whom he trusts well to look over him, and it seems you are that person. What do you think?"

"Of course," Yukimura answered quickly.

"The problem is how you will be able take care of him in Tokyo, when you live in Kanagawa, as well as how you will manage to maintain your health as well. I've have discussed this with Echizen-kun's parent, and they have agreed to accept you in their house. You are welcomed there."

"I… will be staying at Ryoma-kun's house?" asked Yukimura, slightly confused. "But I didn't want to them - they'll be occupied enough with Ryoma-kun, right?"

"Yes, but they've expressed that they do really want you to stay at their house," said Misaki. "Though parents have yet to be informed – we had to get your consent first - I and your doctor are going to call them tonight to get their permission."

"If you say so, doctor." Yukimura smiled and bowed.

"It's decided, then." Misaki smiled too. "Well, you better rest now, and I will inform you later about your parents decision."

"Thank you, doctor."

"See you, Yukimura-kun."

* * *

It was very dark.

_Where am I?_ He thought, perplexed. _My body… so heavy… I can't open my eyes, too… and… my head… hurt… hurt so much… let me go, let me die… I just don't want to feel this pain anymore…_

He opened his eyes slowly. And his eyes widened.

He was in his room. Wait. Why was he in his room? Shouldn't he be in the hospital?

"Strange…" he murmured.

A soft 'meow' grabbed his attention. He smiled when he saw his beloved cat. "Karupin! I missed you so much!"

"Meow." Karupin jumped on to his bed. Ryoma sat up slowly and stroked Karupin's soft fur. It was then that he heard a knock, and his door opened slowly.

"Ryoma-san, you're awake," said Nanako softly, and smiled. "The doctor said you may be home for a week before you have surgery, well… next week, I guess, Ryoma-san."

"Sur…gery?" repeated Ryoma blankly.

"Yes." Nanako nodded and put the tray of food on the desk beside Ryoma's bed. "Here, your favorite: grilled fish, boiled string beans, and ocha.[1]"

"Hn. Thank you," Ryoma muttered. Nanako smiled.

"Want me to feed you, Ryoma-san?"

"Yadda. I can do it myself, thanks Nanako."

Nanako laughed softly. "Okay then, but make sure you eat all of it. Doctor's order. If you don't eat much, you won't be allowed to leave your room." Nanako stood up. "Just call me if you need something. I'll be in my room."

Ryoma nodded and Nanako walked out. He sighed then began to eat in silence.

"It's good," he said softly.

It was then that he heard a knock on his door for the second time that evening. He shrugged. "Come in."

He almost dropped his tray when he saw the person stood in his door. He gasped, "Seiichi… senpai?"

"Hello, Ryoma-kun." Yukimura bowed and walked to Ryoma's bedside. "I'm sorry for intruding. Please go ahead."

"Hn," Ryoma grumbled. Yukimura chuckled.

"Yes, I get what you meant." Yukimura nodded. "I'll be staying for the week you're allowed home before your surgery. Both your doctor and your parents suggested I come here and help take care of you."

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked confusedly.

"That's what I said," Yukimura responded. "Apparently from now on, I will be the one who takes care of you: makes sure you eat your meals, makes sure you're okay whole the day, makes sure you don't get too tired, and accompanies you wherever you go."

"Strange," Ryoma said and shrugged. "Then what about yourself? Don't you need to rest as well too, Yukimura-senpai?"

Yukimura just smiled. "It'll be relatively the same for both of us, Ryoma-kun. Now, finish your meal or else we won't be able to an afternoon walk and get some fresh air."

Ryoma didn't move. Instead he asked Yukimura, "Promise me one thing."

"Hm... ok, Ryoma-kun."

"Tell me everything you know, Yukimura-senpai."

Silence fell between them for a moment before Yukimura replied softly, "I will. Now, finish your meal while I prepare for the things you need."

"Yukimura-senpai?"

"Yes, Ryoma-kun?"

"Thank you."

Yukimura was stunned momentarily, but then he smiled again. "You're welcome. And now… where is it? Ah, in your bathroom I remember."

Ryoma bewildered. What is the thing Yukimura looking for _now_?

He nearly fainted when he saw the thing Yukimura pulled out from his bathroom.

"You have to use this in order to go out, Ryoma-kun," said Yukimura, sounding amused.

"Yadda!" Ryoma yelled. His yelling caused his mother and Nanako rushed to his room, only to find a fearful Ryoma and a giggling Yukimura.

"Ryoma, dear, what happened? Are you all right, dear? Talk to me!" Rinko touched his son's forehead. Nanako looked at Yukimura and the thing he held.

"Yukimura-kun, you're really amusing!" Nanako laughed softly.

"I didn't say anything," Yukimura replied innocently. Rinko sighed when he saw Yukimura.

"Come on, Ryoma-kun, I will help you to get in," Yukimura chimed, extending his hand to Ryoma.

"I'm not going to use that fucking wheelchair. No, and _never_," Ryoma snapped. "I can walk!"

"Then it's decided. You are not allowed to go out. Now… let's see what can we do… ah, why don't I teach you some new math I learned yesterday? I think I put it somewhere over here. Let's see…"

Ryoma gave Yukimura his infamous glare.

"Fine. I'll use it." he mumbled in defeat.

Yukimura clasped his hands in satisfaction. "Let's go, then."

-**Chapter 5 – 'Being Fragile' // fin-**

**[1] ocha is Japanese green-tea.  
**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**And, please, I beg you, review please? Don't just read it and put this story into your favorite and alert subscription (although I really appreciate it, really! And I thank you sooo much for doing that, trust me!) but I need reviews for this story to improve it.**

BETA STATUS : BETAED.

* * *


	6. Friend and Bestftriend

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here for One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. It's Konomi-sensei's.

**Chapter 6 – Friends and Bestfriend

* * *

**

When Ryoma already on his wheelchair, he asked in his flat voice, "Why do I have to use a wheelchair? Really, I _can _walk."

Yukimura chuckled. "Ne, listen, Ryoma-kun. You have to understand your condition right now. You are in no condition for taking even a light walk. We have to make sure you don't get too tired. And as long as for me… well, my doctor said that I have to take my physical exercise to refine my nerves so they can fully recover."

"It's just an afternoon walk," murmured Ryoma stubbornly. "I _can_ walk."

Yukimura's eyes were now glinting dangerously. His voice was stern when he spoke again, "I think I've just told you that you are not allowed to get tired, Ryoma."

Rinko and Nanako exchanged their glances and giggling softly. Ryoma looked at Yukimura in disbelief. _This person… he is much more dangerous than Fuji-senpai is…_

"Fine, fine. I got it, Yukimura-senpai." Ryoma sighed reluctantly.

"That's good!" now Yukimura smiled. He reached Ryoma's wheelchair, bowed to Rinko and Nanako. "Then, Echizen-san, Nanako-san. We will be leaving now."

"Have a nice walk, Ryoma, and Yukimura-kun," Rinko helped Yukimura to get the wheelchair out from Ryoma's room.

"Wait," Ryoma suddenly spoke. "Senpai… I have to walk."

Yukimura's smile quickly vanished from his face as he heard Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun, I think we have just talked about this."

"It's not that," Ryoma pointed faintly at the stairs in front of them. "I'm not supposed to fo down with _this_, aren't I? I can't roll down on the stairs with _this_."

"Ah." Yukimura blinked blankly, put his index finger on his mouth.

"You got the point, seishounen," Nanjiroh's bored voice joined their conversation. He yawned, and Ryoga following him from behind. "Oi, shounen, help Yukimura-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, Oyaji," Ryoga yawned too, then giving a grin to Yukimura. "Oi, Seiichi."

"Oh, Ryoga," Yukimura nodded. Ryoma frowned at this.

"Since when both of you became this close?" Ryoma demanded curiously. Ryoga laughed, ruffling his brother's silky hair, "Oh, a little of this, a little of that."

"Let me go," Ryoma muttered under his breath. He stood up from his wheelchair and as he doing so, he felt a flow of dizziness taking over him and he fell down to the floor. Yukimura and Rinko gasped at once, "Ryoma!" and helped the boy to get up.

"Chibisuke." Ryoga's voice was concerned as he, too, helping his younger brother to get up. He could feel his brother's body slightly trembling under his hand. "Chibisuke, are you ok? Oyaji, I don't think that we should let Chibisuke…"

"Ryoma…" Rinko took his son's arm in order to lead him back to his room. "I think you should rest and sleep more, dear…"

"No," replied Ryoma, sounding stubborn as usual. "I'm fine, Kaa-san. Really, I'm fine."

"But Ryoma-san, Obaa-san is right," said Nanako worriedly. "You should rest more. Your face is as white as the wall, Ryoma-san…"

"I want to go. I just want to go out."

The Echizens and Yukimura exchanged their glances and sighed.

* * *

"_Momoshiro Takeshi! You better to turn off the music now or you will be really asking for it!"_

"Geez…" Momo growled. "Guess I did it again na, I did yo."

He swung his legs down from his bed from his bed reluctantly and turned his CD player off. He sighed.

Oishi had been calling him twice a day for the past two days. He also skipped the practices. However, Ryoga had been placing his regular spot in the meantime. He avoided his tennis team mates and friends at school, guilty taking over his mind. Again, he sighed and threw his body onto his bed and yelled, "YOU IDIOT, ECHIZEN!"

"TAKESHI!" he heard his father bellowed from the downstairs. "Watch your words!"

Soon, Momo heard his little sister and little brother repeating his word, "Idiot! Idiot! You idiot!"

Momo groaned. 'Ah well,' he thought, 'I will deal with father later… now what am I going to do?'

He took a glance on his desk and spotting a lot of undone of his homeworks and tasks he had left two days ago. He knew from the freshmen trio – that annoying Horio, practically – that Echizen is going to be taken to his home today for a week. After that, he will be going back to the hospital to take his first surgery.

_Surgery._

The word, surprisingly, had given more effects than it should be. He knew that he deserved the punch and the words Eiji-senpai gave him back at the hospital. He knew that he was denying this entire situation. He knew he had been acting like a brat lately. He hadn't been himself lately. But he had no courage to confess that he was feeling guilty

A pathetic, it's him.

He called himself as Echizen's best friend. And somehow, he was proud to be able to call himself as Echizen's bestfriend. Well, everyone called him so. He was having fun with the young tennis prodigy. He enjoyed every moment he spent together with his cocky kouhai. Sure, he had a lot of friends and he was always friendly with everyone. But everyone knows that Echizen is an anti-social person. And spending time with Echizen, it was just – different. It was just a lot more of fun. Well, they did fight each other quite often, but Momoshiro knew that it was their way to express their cares to each other.

Remembering that Rikkaidai's Yukimura calling Echizen 'Ryoma-kun' somehow made him felt envious. Yukimura was no one to Echizen, yet Echizen let Yukimura calling him 'Ryoma-kun'.

Which Echizen never did to him. Yukimura was trying to take Echizen away from him, right?

Wait. Was it Echizen who never _did_, or was it himself who never mind to ask Echizen about it? Stupid.

"Best friend…" Momo murmured and suddenly he felt very, very ashamed. He felt very ashamed to himself. After all what he had done… how the hell is he going to face his friends and team mates?

Subconsciously, tears began to streak his face. "Echizen… I'm sorry… I'm not a good friend for you… really I'm not…"

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was still 5 p.m. momo clenched his fist and stood up, taking his jacket and went downstairs. His father and siblings were now nowhere to be seen. He went to the front door, put his shocks and shoes on and dashed off from the house.

Best friend, he thought, wait for me, best friend!

* * *

"The weather is very good, ne, Ryoma-kun?" Yukimura chirped cheerfully.

"Hn." Was Ryoma's only answer. On their way to this park, there were a lot of people looking at him and he felt extremely uncomfortable. He never liked the crowds. He began to regretting his decision to take a walk. But after being trapped in a hospital room for a few days, he couldn't bear it anymore if he kept himself locked in his room.

Yukimura looked down at his new cute little brother and sighed. He led Ryoma's wheelchair to the bench near by and he himself sat down on the bench. He stared at Ryoma's golden eyes.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun," Yukimura's melodious voice said softly. He smiled to Ryoma. "You don't have to keep all of your feeling and thoughts by yourself, you know. I'm here for you. We are here for you."

"Che." Ryoma threw his glance to the other direction since he did not bring his cap with him, or he had pulled it down to cover his face.

"I know this is hard for you," said Yukimura after a moment of silence. "But Ryoma-kun, you're not alone. Your friends and your family will be always by your side. Remember, Ryoma-kun, you can't do anything all by yourself. You can't. you will need your family and your friends."

Ryoma did not say anything. He just remained silent on his wheelchair, his gaze on the children and people around them.

"It's ok to be weak sometimes," Yukimura places his hand on the younger boy's. "In addition, it is good too for being strong at times. You don't have to be perfect all the times. No one is perfect, Ryoma-kun. No one. It is ok to let your pride down at times. You can't pretend to be strong all the times."

"Oyaji," Ryoma finally mumbled, looking at his lap. "That baka oyaji…"

"What's about your father? Tell me, Ryoma-kun. Tell me everything you want. I'll be listening to you."

Ryoma looked up and his eyes narrowed, "I… disappointed him, didn't I?"

Yukimura was beginning to understand the situation. He said nothing for a minute or so, and then spoke slowly, his voice was calm and very soft, "You do think tennis is the only thing you worth for, don't you, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I know I am, Seiichi-sen – Yukimura-senpai."

Yukimura chuckled at this, ruffling his new cute little brother's hair. "My, my, you are so funny, Ryoma-kun. You did call me 'Seiichi-senpai' back in the hospital, and I have been wondering why did you stop calling me that and why did you start to calling me 'Yukimura-senpai'. From now on, call me Seiichi-nii-san. _Nii-san_. You get it?"

"Sorry…" Ryoma blushed. He did not like showing his weaknesses in front of people and yet he had, in front of _this_ guy. "I didn't mean to be impolite by calling you by your first name… Yukimura-senpai."

"There's no beed to be or say sorry," Yukimura resisted, waving his hand. "You weren't really awake when you did it. Besides, it's ok for me. And what is this, I believe I've just told you to call me Seiichi-nii-san, haven't I?"

"I'm not used to…"

"Give it a try. I've already called you 'Ryoma-kun'. Now, say it."

Ryoma sighed. "Fine… Seiichi-nii-san."

"That's good!" Yukimura nodded and smiling. Then he started to be serious again. He examined the freshman's pale face and then stated calmly, "You are afraid."

Ryoma's head jerked up. He glared at Yukimura before he spoke coldly, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Yukimura sighed and shook his head. "I told you already. You're not alone. Talk, Ryoma-kun. Please, I beg you. Talk to me."

"What should I talk about? There's nothing I want to talk about," Ryoma avoided Yukimura's eyes.

"Of course there is," Yukimura rehearsed. "Ryoma-kun. Look at my eyes."

The other boy didn't move.

"Ryoma."

Reluctantly, the wheelchair boy drifted his golden orbs eyes to Yukimura's.

"What?" said Ryoma slowly. "Yukimura-senpai, I don't –"

"Tsk, tsk, it's Seiichi-nii-san, Ryomakun."

"… Fine. Seiichi-nii-san. I don't want to talk about it now."

Yukimura's eyes brushed over Ryoma's pale face and nodded, decided that this wasn't the right time. "If you say so. I'll let you tell me when you're ready."

Silence.

"There is," Ryoma suddenly spoke. "Yukimura-sen – I mean, Seiichi-nii-san – you promised me to tell me everything you know."

"Ah, yes I did."

"Then tell me."

Yukimura got up on his feet and led Ryoma's wheelchair around the park. "It will be nice if we take a look around, don't you think so, Ryo-kun?"

"Heh?"

The older boy laughed. "Ryo-kun is fine with you, ne?"

"Hm." Ryoma sighed again. "Mada mada dane, Yukimura-sen – Seiichi-nii-san."

"You know Ryo-kun? Your father was worried so much about you. When you were unconscious back in the hospital, he never left your side."

Ryoma's eyes widened at the unbelievable news. "Oyaji… did? No way."

"Ah, but he did," Yukimura responded back. "He even ate his meals in your room, never wanted to leave you even just a second."

"Why would he do that, Seiichi-nii-san? I won't be able to play tennis anymore."

Yukimura stopped. He bent down to the prodigy and ruffling his hair gently. "Why? Because your father loves you the way you are. Because you have nothing to do with tennis. Ryoma-kun is Ryoma-kun. You are your parent's son. And being their son had nothing to do with tennis."

Ryoma's lips slightly parted when he heard the words coming out from the older boy's mouth. "Really?"

"Of course, you silly," said Yukimura calmly. "And why do you think I'm here right now? Being friends have nothing to do with tennis. Everyone wanted to be your friend because they like you; they love you. You may be a cocky brat, Ryo-kun, but you are a very kind person. You do care about people around you even you did not show it. You just have a different way to show your feelings and thoughts. You are not good at socializing, we knew it very well. Everyone wanted to be your friend because _who_ you are, not _what_ you are."

Ryoma did not say even a word. He stared blankly at Yukimura. It made Yukimura laughed.

"You have told me much more than you think with that simple 'really', Ryoma-kun," said Yukimura happily. "Now you got the point. We are friends. We are family. Moreover, those have nothing to do with tennis. We like and love you just the way you are now."

"Friends…" Ryoma repeated slowly, as if he tested the taste of the word on his lips. "Friends… family…"

"Yes," Yukimura squeezed Ryoma's hand and smiling. "Friends. Family. And your father."

Eventually, Ryoma smiled and suddenly Yukimura felt warmth filled his heart and his body. Ryoma's true smile. Yukimura tighten his grip and tears of happiness running down on his cheeks from his eyes. "I'm glad, Ryoma-kun. I'm so, so glad that you have understood. Thank you God… thank you so much… Ryo-kun… I'm so glad…"

The word that slipped out from Ryoma's mouth made Yukimura even happier and warmer, "Thank you… Seiichi-nii-san."

Yukimura hugged the younger boy tightly, crying silently in happiness and gratefulness.

Nothing better than this.

* * *

Momoshiro watched in silent. He watched all of the scenes happened between Yukimura and Echizen. At first, he wanted to approach the two of them in order to say his sorry to Echizen, but seeing how serious Echizen and Yukimura were, he retreated and instead he watching both of them from behind the big tree not far from the two. There, he could hear everything without being seen or noticed. Moreover, he heard all of their conversations.

And he knew that Yukimura was the right person to take care of Echizen.

He was surprised when Echizen's cousin told him that Echizen wasn't at home. He was taking his short afternoon walk.

"Alone?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh no, he is with Yukimura-kun," replied Nanako softly.

"Yukimura?"

"Oh yes. Yukimura-kin will be staying at here for a week before Ryoma-san takes his surgery next week, Momoshiro-kun. Yukimura-kun was supposed to take care of Ryoma-san."

"Ah… I see…"

"If you want to meet Ryoma-san, I guess they will be at the park near to the street courts."

"Thank you, Nanako-san!" and he dashed off before Nanako could say a word.

Now, Momoshiro had understood. He, too, felt tears' running down on his cheeks as he saw Yukimura was. Tears of happiness and gratefulness. He whispered subconsciously, "Thank you, Yukimura-san…"

Finally, Echizen had understood. Finally, he knew the real meaning of 'best friend'. And from now on, he promise he will do his best to be Echizen's best friend, just like Yukimura had done.

I have to tell Osihi-senpai and the others that Yukimura is currently staying at Echizen's house, he thought for a moment, still looking at Echizen and Yukimura. It's better for me to leave now…

And he made his way to the Seigaku's tennis courts. It was still 5.18 p.m. The regulars must not have finished their practices yet. They usually finished at 5.30 p.m. there's still more time…

Without thinking about the punishment he would get from Tezuka from being skipping practices for the last three days, Momoshiro quickened his pace to the Seigaku high school.

* * *

"Nya! It's finally over, Oishi!" Kikumaru stretched his arms above his head. "I'm so tired nya…"

"Echizen skipped practice again today," Kawamura said, looking around.

"Probably because his brother is already home today," said Fuji.

"Ah, you're right, Fuji. Echizen is already home today." Oishi opened the clubroom's door and stepped in followed by the rest of the regulars.

"How about we visit O'chibi today nya?" Eiji suddenly suggested happily. He missed his O'chibi so much.

"I think no, Eiji. Echizen should take his full rest. He's going to take his surgery next week," said Oishi, concerned. Eiji pouted, but he knew that Oishi was right.

"SENPAI!!"

They jumped on their feet and the door blasted open. Momoshiro was standing there, panting heavily. His forehead soaked in sweat from running.

"Mo… Momo…" Eiji said blankly.

"Fuuussshhhhuuuu…" Kaidoh hissed. "That baka peach..."

"Momo!" Osihi, Kawamura, and Fuji exclaimed at once while Inui began to babbling and writing on his notebook again.

"Momo!" Oishi rushed to the sophomore, sounding worried as he helped the younger boy. "Are you ok? Where have you been gone? We were so worried about you!"

Momoshiro ignored this. "Senpai! It's not the time for that now!"

"What happened, Momoshiro?" asked Inui, his glassed were glinting.

"It's Yukimura and Echizen!"

"Hoi? Ochibi and Yukimura?" repeated Eiji, perplexed. "What's with Ochibi and him?"

"You won't believe me, Senpai! But Yukimura is currently staying at Echizen's house! For a week!" Momo burst out.

The regulars fell silent, simply confused.

"No way, Momo!" Eventually Eiji said. "You must have been mistaken nya!"

"No, Eiji-senpai, no! Nanako-san told me by herself! I was going to say sorry to Echizen when Nanako-san came out and told me! Echizen and Yukimura were taking an afternoon walk together and I saw them at the park! So I made a dash here to inform to all of you, Senpai!"

"But why?" asked Inui curiously. "Should go… ii data… Echizen and Yukimura…"

"Oh." Suddenly the rest of the regulars froze on their spots. Momoshiro bewildered. "Senpai, what…"

"What are you doing here, Momoshiro?" a stern voice asked behind Momo. Momo's eyes widened at the voice. "AH! Buchou!" he turned around and jumped back, terrified.

The stoic face of Tezuka Kunimitsu glaring back at him sharply.

"Buchou… I'm sorry for being a fool!" Momo stepped forward bravely after a minute and bowing deeply to Tezuka. "I'm really sorry! I know I'm a fool! I shouldn't…"

"300 laps, Momoshiro."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. 300 laps for being a fool. And tomorrow morning, extra 150 laps for skipping practices."

"Hai!" Momo bowed again. Despite the laps Tezuka gave him, Momo grinned to Oishi and gave his thumbs up. Then he stormed off from the room for doing his laps.

* * *

"Tadaima," Ryoma called out as he and Yukimura walked inside the house. Yukimura helped Ryoma to get off from the wheelchair and the two put off their shoes.

"Okaeri, Chibisuke, Seiichi," Ryoga greeted them. "How was the afternoon walk? And what happened? You seem very happy, oi, Chibisuke."

"Mind your own business," Ryoma replied curtly. Ryoga groaned, "Aw, Chibisuke, you're so mean! I'm your brother you know! Wouldn't you show some respects to your elders?"

"Betsuni." Ryoma mumbled nonchalantly. Ryoga groaned again and Yukimura laughed. He could see that Ryoma was smirking.

"That was a lot of fun, Ryoga," said Yukimura cheerfully, looking at Ryoma amusingly. "You know, we were talking – "

"I'm going to take my rest," Ryoma quickly left them, heading to the stairs. Yukimura laughed again.

"So?" Ryoga asked, leaving his relaxed behavior. Yukimura too stopped smiling and straightened himself.

"I was very grateful, I tell you," Yukimura said as the two of them walking into the living room. "He told me what he felt. I could see he's not good with words, but at least we knew he doesn't keep everything alone anymore."

"Good thing he did. What else?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"He smiled."

Ryoga nearly bumped onto the table. "He _what_?"

"Smiled." Repeated Yukimura calmly.

Ryoga laughed in disbelief, waving his hands. "There's no way he did it."

"Why not?"

"My, Seiichi. You know him. He does not smile. He smirks, I tell you."

"Oh? But what I saw that he was smiling, Ryoga-chan."

Ryoga fell silent at this. He stared at Yukimura. "Good. Very good. What did you do to him, eh? You're such a devil, you know, Seiichi."

"I did nothing in particular."

"Come on, Seiichi. There's no way you did nothing, I know how Chibisuke is. Even I didn't live with him for a few years in our life, but I know him. Tell me. Did you hit his head?"

"No, you fool, Ryoga, of course I didn't."

"Then tell me, will you?"

"I just told him that tennis wasn't the only thing he was all worth for."

Ryoga froze at this, his eyes widened. He slapped his hand on the table, "God, Yukimura! _You. Got. The. Point!_"

"Hm, I knew I did." Yukimura smiled.

"So I was true! You devil, Seiichi!"

"You make it sounds very bad, ne, Ryoga-chan?"

"Really, you should be dating with that sadistic of Fuji. I must tell Oyaji about this!"

Yukimura nodded. "I think you have to. He has to talk to Ryo-kun himself."

Ryoga hesitated for a moment. "You're playing your logic game, aren't you?"

Yukimura smirked. "Unfortunately, yes, I am, Ryoga."

And he left with chuckles escaping from his mouth.

"Scary." Ryoga murmured.

* * *

-**Chapter 6 – Friend and Bestfriend // fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**And, please, I beg you, review please?**

**BETA STATUS : NOT-BETAED.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. First Loss

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here for One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis and any of it's characters. It's Konomi-sensei's.

**Chapter 7 – First Loss**

**

* * *

**"…. Akaya! _Akaya!_"

Kirihara jumped on his feet as he yelled in surprise. He rubbed his chest and yelled back, "Don't go scare me to half to death like that, Fukubuchou!"

Sanada twitched. "I didn't. it was you who was spaced out. I've been calling your name for five minutes! Now head to the clubroom soon! We were waiting for you!"

"Ha?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," said Sanada firmly. Now it was Kirihara's turn to twitch as well.

"Ha… Hai."

Together, they walked to the clubroom and the rest of the Rikkai's regulars were there, looking a bit irritated.

"You're taking so long!" Marui pouted, popping his gum. "We've already here for almost a half-hour, Akaya!"

"Heh?" Kirihara blinked confusedly. "Oh, sorry…"

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" asked Jackal. "You've been acting like this since…"

"Since Genichirou, I, and he knew the fact about that Echizen," Yanagi cut Jackal off. "You're thinking about Echizen, aren't you, Akaya?"

"Of course I'm not!" snapped Kirihara, irritated. "Why should I'm thinking about him?!"

"See? He is," Yanagi's eyes opened. "98.7 percent."

Kirihara glared at Yanagi in defeat. "All right! I am! Satisfied?"

"You do care about him," said Yagyuu slowly. "Well, in fact… that was really unbelievable, wasn't it?"

"Tch." Marui shrugged and looked at Niou who was sighing.

"So? What's up, Genichirou?" asked Jackal.

Renji stepped forward. "As all of you knew before, Seiichi is already out from the hospital."

The Rikkais nodded in unison.

"He called me and Genichirou last night," Renji continued, "and he is currently staying at Echizen's house."

Everyone was silence, their mouths and jaws widely opened.

"WHAT?!" Eventually everyone – excluding Yanagi and Sanada – shouted in unison. It was when Sanada's cell phone rang.

Sanada picked it up and turn on the speaker so the whole team can hear it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Gen-chan!" Yukimura's soft voice responded. Everyone tried their best to hold back their laughter. Sanada glared at his team mates. "How's the club doing?"

"Good." Sanada replied curtly. Yukimura chuckled amusingly. "My, my, Genichirou. Isn't Gen-chan is cute?"

"Seiichi, please." Sanada sighed.

"Buchou." Kirihara interrupted, his face was gloomy. "Buchou – what the hell are you doing at that little brat's house? Shouldn't you have your rest, Buchou?"

"Oh, hello, Akaya-kun. Hm, yes, I should have. But, you see, I'm doing very well here. Rinko-obaa-san and Nanako-chan are taking a very good care of me."

"Huh?" Kirihara blinked confusedly.

"Ah, sorry. I mean, Ryo-kun's mother and cousin."

"_Ryo-kun_?" repeated Yagyuu. "What's with this _'Ryo-kun_'?"

"Ah, Hiroshi! You see… I'm now temporarily Ryo-kun's older brother, so it was okay for me for calling Echizen-kun with Ryo-kun, right?"

The Rikkais sighed in sync.

"But…" Kirihara tried to find what was happening. "But… but… Buchou, what are you doing there?"

Yukimura laughed. "What am I doing? I'm taking care of Ryoma-kun, of course."

"But why it has to be you, Buchou?" demanded Kirihara, his voice was flat.

"Hm… Akaya-kun, don't tell me that you're jealous to Ryoma-kun, ne?" Yukimura chuckled.

"It's… it's not like that! Why do I have to? Buchou, you should take your rest instead of taking care of that brat – "

"Listen to me," said Yukimura, his voice suddenly became stern and soft at the same time. At the very moment, the Rikkai's regulars knew that their captain was getting very serious. "I knew that all of these things seemed to be illogical. But, you have to understand the situation. I tell you, Ryoma-kun is having his hardest time in his life. He found out that probably he will never be able to play tennis again. That's the first thing."

Everyone gasped. "Will never be able to play anymore…?"

"Yes. Second, unknown to his family and his friends, he suffered some emotional problems. But don't get it mistaken. He's completely normal. He just needs supports from people whom he trusted most."

"And… it was _you_?" Marui cut off in disbelief.

"Apparently, yes. At least, he did talk to me. Third, I'm the only person that Ryoma-kun knew who suffered the same things he will experience himself in a short time heading on."

The Rikkai's regulars couldn't say anything at this statement. They knew what Yukimura had experienced him, and they knew how much it was difficult and pain.

"Furthermore," Yukimura's voice turned very cold, "he will suffer more than I had."

"Is there anything we can help, Buchou?" asked Kirihara, very slowly. The Rikkai's mouths agape.

"Akaya-kun…?" Yukimura sounded doubtful. "Thank you for your concern, Akaya. But it's ok. Ryoma-kun is really fragile right now. You can do your best at the tournaments. It's more than enough for me."

Kirihara shrugged. "If you say so, Buchou."

"I really appreciate you, Akaya," said Yukimura. "I know all of you care about Ryoma-kun even if you didn't show it. I myself imagined how I would feel if I were Ryoma-kun. This must be very hard for him. For someone so young, so talented like Ryoma-kun… just hope the best for him and for me, ok? Help me with your supports, everyone."

"Hai." Everyone answered.

"And do your best at the tournaments. I'm counting on you. And I will be always with all of you, wherever you and I are."

"Hai!"

"Then, I will hang up now. I have to check Ryoma-kun now. See you, everyone."

"Hai." Sanada hung up and looked at his team.

"What do you think?" he asked.

The team smiled. "We will do our best for Seiichi and that Echizen."

* * *

"Oyaji." Ryoga called out.

"Hm? What, shounen?" Nanjiroh looked up from his precious magazine hidden under his newspaper.

"I need to talk to you."

Nanjiroh shrugged. "Just talk, then. What is it?"

"Yukimura told me that Chibisuke was thinking that he was worth only for tennis."

"What do you mean shounen?" asked Nanjiroh, perplexed.

Ryoga sighed. "Oyaji. Chibisuke thought if he can't play tennis anymore, then no one would want to be his friend. And he thought that you would not love him anymore."

Nanjiroh stunned. "Why did he think like that?"

Ryoga growled. "Because the way you acted made him think like that, you stupid old perverted man!"

"Hey! Don't call me stupid like that seishounen!" Nanjiroh protested. But then he became serious. "That seishounen… he did think like that?"

"Precisely yes." Ryoga nodded.

"Che. That Yukimura is scary, huh? He made that seishounen talk."

"I've told you about this before, Oyaji!"

"Aahhh! Whatever. What about a game, shounen? I'm getting bored!" Najiroh yawned.

"Yadda. I'm serious, Oyaji! You have to talk to Chibisuke!"

"Ha? Why should I?"

"Oyaji, please." Ryoga straightened himself. "You do care about Chibisuke. I know it. You don't want to make him get worse, do you? He needs your explanation. You know what the doctor said. He needs our supports. Especially you, Oyaji."

"Mada mada, shounen. He never wanted to talk to me, remember?"

"At least you try, Oyaji. Even if he didn't talk to you, at least he heard you. At least he knew how do you think and feel about him."

Nanjiroh yawned. "Right, right. I'll talk to him."

"That's good!" Ryoga grinned.

"If you beat me in a game today." Nanjiroh added.

Ryoga froze at this. He grabbed his father precious magazine, "I'll burn ALL of your fucking magazines if you don't talk to him! I'm serious!" Ryoga snarled and kicked his father.

"AH! NO! MY PRECIOUS MAGAZINES! DON'T YOU DARE TO, SHOUNEN! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!"

Seconds later Ryoma's voice bellowed from the upstairs, "Baka oyaji! WILL YOU SHUT UP; YOU'RE GETTING ME A HEADACHE! MADA MADA DANE!"

"Oi, Chibisuke, slower will you?" Ryoga shouted back, grinning.

"Mind your own business, baka Ryoga!"

"Geez! That Chibisuke…" Ryoga growled, rubbing the back of his head. "Huh. Mada mada daze."

* * *

"Che." Ryoma slammed his door closed, sighing as he turned back to his bed. Yukimura chuckled.

"Ne, Ryo-kun. Your brother and your father are really interesting," Yukimura stated.

"Baka oyaji and baka Ryoga," Ryoma murmured, rubbing his head.

"Ryo-kun? Are you ok?" asked Yukimura, alarmed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a simple headache." Ryoma shrugged. "No need to worry."

"I'll get the medicine," said Yukimura worriedly, got up from his chair on the bedside.

"No, I'm fine, Seiichi-nii-san," Ryoma resisted. Yukimura ignored him and rushing to the kitchen to get the medicine.

Ryoma sighed. He felt his head throbbing and his vision a bit blurring. His stomach was getting nauseous too. He groaned. "Che… I hate this…"

He got up from his bed towards to the bathroom, and his head was throbbing more. He closed his eyes, hoping it will decrease the pain, but to no avail. He put his right hand on the wall to steady his body; his left hand grasped his head. "Che… this is getting annoying…"

It was the state Yukimura found him when the latter walked inside to Ryoma's room. He cried in fear; put the tray he brought on the desk beside the bed. He rushed to the younger boy, "Ryo-kun, are you ok? Ryo-kun? Ryo-kun, talk to me! What are you feeling? Which one is hurt?"

"Stop… just don't talk…" Ryoma said weakly. He opened his eyes and he held his breath in fear. He couldn't see Yukimura clearly. He is going to blind!

"No… I don't want to…" he shook his head slowly, tears began to streak his pale face. "I don't want to…"

"Ryoma-kun, please, talk to me!" said Yukimura, led the boy back to his bed. "Ryoma-kun, which one is hurt? Here, drink your medicine – "

"No!" suddenly Ryoma snapped his body was shaking. "I don't want to be blind! I don't want to! I don't – "

"Ryoma-kun, you're not going to blind!" said Yukimura, hugging the boy. "Ryoma-kun, what do you feel?"

"I can't – I can't see you clearly… everything is blur – " and suddenly Ryoma screamed, his head gave him a shocking pain through his body.

"Wait here, Ryoma-kun! I'll get Misaki-san!" Yukimura dashed off from the room. Now Ryoma was really crying.

'Hurt…' he thought. 'It damn hurts… why?' he threw himself onto the bed and curling his body, tried to throw away the pain. He clutched on his blanket. He screamed again and his door blasted open, Ryoga in tow.

"Chibisuke!" Ryoga pulled his brother into his hands. "Chibisuke, what happened? Are you ok? Chibisuke!"

"Hurts…" Ryoma said weakly, sobbing. "Stop this… Ryoga… stop this… HURTS!"

"No, Chibisuke!" Ryoga yelled in fear, reaching the medicine on the desk. "Here, Chibisuke, drink this – I promise if you drink this you won't be in any pain anymore – " he took a tablet and as gently as he could put it on his brother's mouth. Then he took a glass of water and slowly poured the water into Ryoma's throat. Ryoma coughed and shook his head, "Hurts… still hurts…"

"It's ok, Chibisuke, its ok," said Ryoga softly, stroke Ryoma's hair gently. "It's ok, Chibisuke. You won't be hurt again in minute. The medicine still works, so it still hurts. But it's ok; you're going to be ok. Now, go to sleep, ok?"

"I'm going to die…"

"No, you're not. Now, Chibisuke, go to sleep." Ryoga put Ryoma's body on the bed properly and covered him with his blanket, kept stroking Ryoma's head.

"I want to play tennis…"

Ryoga sighed. "Don't be so stupid, Chibisuke. You are in no condition to play tennis. Now, sleep! You hear me? Sleep now."

When he heard no response from his younger brother, Ryoga felt alarmed. He bent down to his brother and shaking his body slowly, "Oi, Chibisuke? You're awake?"

No answer. Ryoma's eyes closed and he didn't move. Ryoga realized that his brother's face was beginning turning into a hue blue. He gasped; "Shit!" he checked Ryoma's pulse. It was very shallow.

"Shit, Chibisuke!" Ryoga dashed out from the room too. His mother was away on her job, while Nanako was still in college, and that baka oyaji…

"Seiichi?" Ryoga panted out when he was already downstairs. "Where is Oyaji?"

"Nanjiroh-san is calling Misaki-san," replied Yukimura weakly, still shocked. "Ryoga, how is Ryo-kun – "

"I hope he will come soon," Ryoga gritted his teeth. "Chibisuke fell unconscious, and his breathe and pulse was very shallow. Let's go up, Seiichi."

Yukimura nodded and the two rushing back to Ryoma's room. Yukimura gaped, "Oh no, Ryo-kun…"

"Ryoma!" Nanjiroh's voice came from behind them. He was very pale. He approached his son's bed and caressed Ryoma's cheeks soflty, "I'm sorry, Ryoma… I don't know how much you have suffered, but I love you… so, please, Ryoma, please… wake up." He hugged his son's limp body, crying silently.

* * *

Ryoma could not see anything. Everything was very dark. But from the distance, he could hear his father's voice calling for him. His father was crying.

Am I… dead? He thought fearfully. No… If I dead, I would see Oyaji and my room… damns it, I can't move my body… I want to see Oyaji… I want to see him! Open your eyes, open them!

No avail.

After a long moment of silence, finally he could hear Misaki-sensei's voice, "… this is what I called that he will experience headaches and sickness. And he was suffering a sight problems, but don't worry, he's not going to blind. It's just a temporary sight problem. I have given him some medicines and he'll wake up tomorrow. Just make sure he doesn't think too much, ok? And keep him inside the house for the next two days. He is not allowed to go out for the next two days."

"Hai." Ryoma heard his father replied.

"If something happened, please call me soon. For now, keep his temperature under 37 degrees and above 32 degrees, okay? And make sure he drinks his medicine three times a day after he has his meals. He must drink them."

"I'll make sure he does," Yukimura's calm voice said.

"Then, I will take my leave now."

Ryoma heard his door opened and closed again. He tried to open his eyes, keep struggling, until he could see a slight of light. He opened his mouth to call his father, but no sound came out. He tried again and he called out very weakly, "O… yaji…"

"Ryo-kun!" said Yukimura in surprise.

"Ryoma?" Nanjiroh looked down at his son. His son's eyes barely opened.

"Afraid… l-love… y-you… want to… be…" Ryoma winced at this and he faintly smiled, "mada… mada…"

Nanjiroh kissed his son's forehead. "Just sleep, Ryoma. I'll be here. Go to sleep and you'll get much better. I love you too, Ryoma. I always love you."

Ryoma closed his eyes again in relieves. Now he knew that his father indeed loves him, he could go to sleep in peace. No more worries.

Baka oyaji…

* * *

-**Chapter 7 – First Loss // fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**And, please, take a look at my profile and please vote on my poll. It's very important. So please take your time a minute to vote on it. Thank you!**

**And, please, reviews? I do need them to improve this story. Thanks.**

**BETA STATUS : NOT-BETAED.**


	8. Diagnose and Second Loss

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here for One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters. It's Konomi-sensei's.

**Chapter 8 – Diagnose and Second Loss

* * *

**

It was rather cloudy that morning when Momoshiro made his way to the Seigaku High School. _I wonder if today is going to be rainy…_ he thought.

He quickened his bicycle pedal. He was almost late for morning practice and he _didn't_ want to more run laps. He had had enough with those fucking laps!

After parked his bicycle, he walked towards the tennis courts. When he took a glance on the court A and B – where the regulars usually had their practices – the courts were completely empty. But the rest of the courts were full with the non-regular members. Momoshiro noticed that the regulars were nowhere to be found. Where the regulars were could be?

Ignoring the fact that he was no longer a regular, he rushed to the clubroom and found all of the regulars – including Ryoga – were inside, their face were very serious and concerned.

"Senpai?" Momo called out doubtfully. Ryoga and Tezuka turned their head to Momoshiro.

"Ah, there you are, Momoshiro. Come in," said Tezuka, nodding. Momo took a step forward and closed the door behind him.

"Senpai? What's wrong?" asked Momoshiro, a cold running through his spine.

"This is about Chibisuke, Momoshiro," said Ryoga, stepped forward. No more laughter and grin on his face. His eyes were red and swollen. "I came here today to inform all of you about Chibisuke."

"Mou… tell us already, Ryoga-chan…" Eiji bounced uncomfortably on his feet, worry clouding over his mind.

"Chibisuke got another attack again yesterday morning," Ryoga said reluctantly, his voice was hoarse and low. "He – he was very hurt. He screamed for twice, and he told Seiichi that his sight was blurred."

"Echizen!" Momo got up on his feet, but Kawamura grabbed his arm, "Momo, calm down. Let Echizen tell us all about what happened to Echizen-kun"

"O'chibi…" Eiji began to cry, covering his face with his hands.

"But… that's not all," Ryoga continued on. "That Misaki had come and told us to not let Chibisuke get out from the house for two days. Chibisuke was awake a moment after Misaki left, and he spoke to Oyaji. But… an hour later he began screaming, he was very hurt. So Oyaji decided to bring Chibisuke back to the hospital. Today he will discuss the treatment options for Chibisuke."

"Is O'chibi… okay?" demanded Eiji, pulled himself to Oishi, looking for comfort. Kaidoh hissed again. Inui did not do anything. He did not even bring his notebook with him.

While Fuji's eyes snapped open, his sapphire blue eyes were glinting.

"I still don't know about that for now," Ryoga sighed. "I was about to go to the hospital after I tell you about this. But let's hope the best for him now."

"Echizen… may I go with you?" asked Momo slowly. Everyone looked at Momo.

"It's ok with me, but how about your classes?"

"I can skip them."

"Momoshiro and I will go with Echizen," Tezuka decided. "I will leave the club to you, Oishi, Kikumaru."

"Hoi? Me?" Eiji blinked confusedly. "But… I want to go with you guys nya…"

"The club needs you," said Tezuka shortly. "I'm counting on both of you."

Oishi nodded and he squeezed Eiji's hand. "I'll be with you, Eiji."

"Ok nya." Eiji finally smiled weakly. "Nya Momo, tell O'chibi that we miss him so much in here nya! Tell him that we're waiting for him nya! And tell him that we love him so much nya!"

"Fuuusshhhuuu," Kaidoh hissed at Eiji's last sentence. Everyone smiled.

"I will, Senpai." Momo bowed and he, Tezuka, and Ryoga left the room.

"You better to go back soon, Echizen," said Fuji slowly, and he left the room too without any words.

"Fuji…" the team looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

When the three of the regulars arrived at the hospital, Nanjiroh greeted them at the hallway.

"He's in the isolation room," said Nanjiroh abruptly, "on the fifth floor, and five doors to the left from the lift." And he left them without another words, his head bowed down.

"Oyaji…" Ryoga murmured and sighed. Then he shrugged. "Well, come on then."

Momoshiro and Tezuka nodded and followed Ryoga to the lift. Ryoga led them to the isolation room where Ryoma was placed. Nanjiroh was sitting down on the couch nearby.

"He's in there," Nanjiroh pointed to the door nonchalantly.

Taking a deep breath, Ryoga, Tezuka, and Momoshiro approached to the window and examined the limp body in the room. Ryoma just looked like a death itself. Now he was really pale, everyone who saw him could be thinking that he was already dead. His body was attached to various machines

Tezuka let out a surprised gasp, "E… Echizen…"

"No way… Echizen…" Momoshiro shook his head. Beside him, Ryoga was beginning to cry. He put his hand on his face and stepped back to his father, and together, they cried in silence.

Tezuka was really shocked. He knew that Echizen's condition was bad enough, but to see the tennis prodigy like this… so fragile, so helpless… he didn't expect Echizen's condition could be this worse.

He had always seen the cocky, arrogant attitude of Echizen. So it was just seemed illogical to see Echizen like this. He clenched his fist tightly unconsciously. He turned his head to the sophomore beside him. Not much better than him.

Momoshiro was shaking uncontrollably and he fell down on his knees.

He was crying for his best friend.

Tezuka looked at the two Echizens. Both of them were crying too, for their beloved son and their beloved brother.

For the young tennis prodigy. Their beloved friend.

And the sky began to pour their tears too, the sky was giving it's grief for the young boy.

* * *

"Echizen-san." A soft voice called out.

"Ah." Nanjiroh muttered. Misaki sighed. This was the most time he felt he hated his job so much.

"Misaki-san." Instead, Ryoga stood up and nodded. Ryoga followed the doctor to his room.

"Echizen-kun, is it better for me to tell you all the treatment details or is it better for us to wait for your mother?" asked Misaki softly.

Ryoga sighed. "I think we better to wait for Kaa-san," he answered blankly

"Ok then." Misaki nodded. "Echizen-kun, I'm sorry about your brother. But trust me; I will do my best to help him."

Ryoga nodded again. "Precisely, Misaki-san. How could he get into this condition?"

"This is because his medulloblastomas – the tumour that developed on his cerebellum – " his words were cut off by the opened door with Yukimura at the threshold.

"Seiichi," Ryoga turned his head, "how is the house?"

"It's fine," answered Yukimura softly, put his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. He bowed to Misaki and sat down too on the chair. "I've brought everything that Ryo-kun will probably need while he is staying in here. Misaki-san, you may continue your explanations."

Misaki nodded. "As I said before, his medulloblastomas on his cerebellum is increasing its size faster than I've thought. It increases pressure within the skull, or called raised intracranial pressure. This may be caused by a blockage in the ventricles – fluid-filled spaces in the brain – which leads to a build-up of CSF, or by swelling around the tumour itself.

"Raised intracranial pressure can cause headaches, sickness – it's vomiting – and sight problems. The patient often appears tired, weak, and irritable. Changes in personality and behaviour may also notice later. As the cerebellum is the part of the brain that controls muscle coordination, a tumour in this area may cause problems with walking. A person may appear to stumble, or walk in awkward or uncoordinated way. Speech can also be affected, and words may be slurred or muddled."

"That… bad?" whispered Ryoga slowly. Yukimura's eyes were glowing.

"Those are the common explanation I can give to you, Echizen-kun," said Misaki again. "I will explain more when your mother has come, Echizen-kun."

"Yeah," said Ryoga slowly. He rubbed his temple. Yukimura stood up, "Ryoga, I will leave you now. I will accompany Nanjiroh-san. Misaki-san, thank you for taking care of Ryoma-kun. I will take my leave now." Yukimura bowed and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Seiichi," Ryoga replied and Misaki nodded, smiling too.

"Thanks to you, Yukimura-kun, I heard that he did talk to you," said Misaki. "He will need our support from now on. Knowing his condition right now might cause his confidence turn low and may cause him to give up. But he can't. So, please stay with him. Give him all of your best support you can give."

"I will," replied Yukimura softly. Then he opened the door and vanished. Yukimura sighed and walked towards Ryoma's room.

Nanjiroh still remained his original position, while Tezuka and Momoshiro still remained on their spots in front of Ryoma's room door, looking at Ryoma from the window.

"Tezuka-san?" Yukimura called out so softly. Tezuka turned his head and Yukimura gasped. Tezuka was crying.

"Yukimura." Tezuka nodded and he wiped his eyes with his handkerchief. He walked towards Yukimura. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I'm completely fine." Yukimura smiled sadly and he put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "Ne, Tezuka… you're shocked, aren't you?"

Tezuka nodded silently. "I am. Echizen… didn't deserve this."

"Of course he didn't," Yukimura and Tezuka heard Momoshiro growled. "He didn't."

"Be strong for him," Yukimura said gently after a moment of silence. "He will suffer more than I had. This is just the beginning, Tezuka. It hasn't started yet."

"I knew it."

* * *

It was already morning when Ryoma opened his eyes. He could feel the warm light of the sun on his left hand. He felt his body was so heavy, very, very heavy. He couldn't even move a finger. He tracked his brain in order to find out what happened, and why was he back in the hospital again.

He turned his head to his right and found no one in his room. All he could see just the white ceiling, the white wall, _and_ the white blanket which covering his slender body. He sighed. _White. White is hospital_, he thought tiredly.

He spotted a face from the side of his eyes. Someone was in front of his room. He called out weakly, "Who… Oya… ji?"

The person moved when he saw Ryoma already awake.

_Who?_ Ryoma thought. _Can't… see… clearly… move… move…body…move, please…!_

Ryoma struggled against his bed to sit up, but to no avail. He felt an odd feeling that he was beginning crying again. He wanted to get out from the room so badly. He wanted to move and feel his body so badly. And the most of all, he wanted to play tennis so badly. He missed tennis so much. He yearned to the feel of the wind and green ball on his hand so badly. He wanted his old life so badly…

And he missed the laughter he shared with his friends…

Now he can't laugh no more. He always can pour his tears, but he can't escape his laugh anymore.

He wanted to die. That way is much better than he continue his life with can do nothing he loved anymore, right?

Seconds later, his door opened and three people walked in. Ryoma could see they use a masker on their face and they used the blue-greenish hospital gown.

Wait. Why they use them? Where am I? And who are the people?

He narrowed his eyes, trying to realize the people who were now standing beside his bed. He knew two of them. They were his father and his mother. But who is the other one? He can't remember him… his face was familiar, but he can't remember who he is…

"Oya…ji… Kaa-san…" Ryoma whispered, his voice was so shallow.

"Ryoma…" his mother stepped forward and squeezed his hand tightly. Nanjiroh put his hand on Ryoma's forehead and caressed his son's cheeks gently.

"Seishounen," Nanjiroh smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Oyaji…" Ryoma managed to choke out. "Hea…vy…"

Nanjiroh nodded. "It's ok, seishounen. You'll get much better after some good naps."

"He… who?" Ryoma lifted his index finger, pointed to the boy behind his father. His finger was trembling as he did so.

Rinko's eyes widened at her son's words. "Ryoma… don't you remember him?"

"He… who?"

The boy behind Nanjiroh shook his head in disbelief. "What…?"

"Remember… can't…" Ryoma frowned. "What… happened? Why me here?"

Nanjiroh held his breath back. What Misaki had told them earlier really happened. Ryoma messed up with his words.

"Seishounen." Nanjiroh said slowly. "The boy is one of your tennis team mates, Momoshiro-kun. He is the one who always picks you up to the school every morning with his bike. He is your best friend."

"Echizen…" Momoshiro choked out. "I'm… I'm Momoshiro. But you used to call me Momo-senpai."

"Momo-senpai…" repeated Ryoma slowly. "Momo-senpai… best friend…"

_Memory loss… slurred and muddled words…_

And Echizen was no longer remembering Momoshiro. Momoshiro clenched his fist, "Then… I'll be leaving now. Get well soon, Echizen." And he stormed out from the room before Najiroh and Rinko could say even a word.

"Ryoma," Rinko smiled, "it's ok. It's ok if you don't remember him. Don't push yourself too harsh, dear."

"Why me here?" repeated Ryoma, tilted his head. "Body… heavy…"

Rinko sobbed a bit but she held back her tears. "It's ok, Ryoma. They will heal you soon. That's why you are here now."

* * *

"Momoshiro-kun, how is he?" asked Yukimura worriedly, eyeing the sophomore as the latter walked out from Ryoma's room.

Momoshiro shrugged. "Don't know."

"What happened?" Tezuka demanded, his voice was sharp. Momoshiro turned away from Tezuka.

"He doesn't remember me."

Ryoga, Yukimura, and Tezuka let out a gasp from their mouths.

"Chibisuke…" Ryoga clenched his fists.

"Ryoma-kun… he lost his memory?" Yukimura looked shocked.

"Only me, but I don't know if it was only me," replied Momoshiro, refusing to look at the three. "And he messed up with his speech." And he left them quickly.

"Momo…" Ryoga looked at the vanishing figure of Momoshiro before spoke slowly, "Must be a great shock for him… right, Seiichi, Tezuka?"

"Aa." Tezuka and Yukimura nodded in unison, worry clouding over their minds.

* * *

-**Chapter 8 – Diagnose and Second Loss // fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**And, please, take a look at my profile and please vote on my poll. It's very important. So please take your time a minute to vote on it. Thank you!**

**And, please, reviews? I do need them to improve this story. Thanks.**

**BETA STATUS : NOT-BETAED.**

**REVIEWS AND VOTE!!! Thanks!!**


	9. Suffering Inside, Suffering Outside

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here for One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. It's Konomi's-sensei's.

**A/N: I dedicated this story to -Lunatic Xylie Yuurei-, HalfMoon-Smile, and Khelc-sul Renai. Thanks for accompanying me with your wonderful PMs 24 hours non-stop. Please keep support me. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Suffering Inside, Suffering Outside**

Ryoga and Rinko were waiting for the arrival of Misaki in Ryoma's room. He had been moved to the general room. Nanjiroh was at home to accompany Nanako who will take care of the Echizen's household in the meantime.

After about ten minutes, the door opened, revealing Misaki in the threshold. He was followed by four other people behind him; three of them were men while the last one was a woman. One of the men looked like a foreigner – British, maybe – with his blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Afternoon, Echizen-kun," Misaki greeted the young boy on the white bed, smiling. "Hello to you too, Ryoga-kun, Echizen-san."

"Misaki-sensei." Ryoga and his mother stood up at once, bowing too.

"Hello, Ryoma-kun," Misaki patted Ryoma's head. "How are you feeling now?"

Ryoma frowned a bit. "Feel fine…"

"Good," Misaki nodded and smiled again. "As I've told to your mother before, today we will discuss your treatment options. The people who are with us right now are your MDT – Multidisciplinary Team, including myself. Is it clear for you, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma didn't respond for a moment, but then he nodded slowly. It was as if his brain was working very slowly.

"Very well. Your MDT is consist of three specialist doctors, one specialist nurse, and – if it was needed to – one physiotherapist."

The three doctors stepped forward to Ryoma's bed, smiling too.

"The first one is your neurologist doctor, Okazaki Seiichiro-sensei." The man with glasses and dark-brownish hair approached Ryoma's bed.

"Afternoon, Echizen-kun," said Okazaki. I'm your neurologist doctor, Okazaki Seiichiro. You can call me Okaza-san. I'm the one who specializes in treating your illnesses of your brain and your nervous system. Nice to meet you."

"Do you understand, Ryoma-kun?" Misaki asked slowly, bent down to the prodigy.

"Hn…" Ryoma mumbled in respond. He nodded again.

Now it was the man with blonde hair and light blue eyes who walked forward.

"I heard that you were used to live in America for about eight years in your life, Ryoma," said the doctor in English, smiling softly. Ryoma's eyes widened. "I'm Mark Hale, your oncologist from now on. I'm the one who will be specializing in treating your cancer. You can call me Mark. Just Mark and it's fine with me."

"I am Goro Sashiba, your physiotherapist." The youngest man spoke. He was about in his twenty and he has a gentle smile on his face.

"As long for me, Ryoma-kun, I'm your neurosurgeon doctor," said Misaki. "I will operate on your brain. And, don't forget, your nurse, Ashiba Minako. She will take care of you from now on until you fully recover."

"Take care…" said Ryoma slowly. Suddenly he jerked his head up. "Where is Seiichi-nii-san?"

"He's waiting outside, Chibisuke," answered Ryoga carefully.

"Outside? But why? He's not outsider." Ryoma resisted, frowned again. "I… I want Seiichi-nii-san here, Kaa-san."

"Ryoma…" Rinko slightly surprised. Yukimura had affected his son to this far. She smiled gently. "Ok. I will call him to go in." Rinko stood up and moments later she came in with Yukimura in tow. Yukimura smiled and he patted Ryoma's head.

"Hi, Ryo-chan," said Yukimura cheerfully. "Is it really ok if I'm here, Misaki-san? This should be the family private…"

"Well, you're a part of this family now, Seiichi," said Ryoga, grinned. Yukimura smirked.

"Then, I will continue my explanation," said Misaki. "Ryoma-kun, please listen carefully. What I'm going to tell you it's very important for your future medical records and treatment.

"Firstly, you've known that you suffered two tumours on your brain. The first one, which had you suffered before, is medulloblastoma. Medulloblastomas are malignant tumours formed from poorly developed cells at a very early stage of their life. They develop in the cerebellum, in a part of the brain called the posterior fossa, but may spread to other parts of the brain. Very rarely, medulloblastomas may spread to other parts of the body. If they do spread to other parts of the brain, or to the spinal cord, this is usually through the cerebrospinal fluid or CSF_. _CSF is the fluid that surrounds and protects the brain and the spinal cord. In your case, it had spread to your temporal lobe which caused a temporary memory loss. Your case is very rare to be found, though.

"Second, your meningioma. A meningioma is a tumour of the meninges, which are the protective membranes around the brain and spinal cord. A meningioma can start in any part of the brain or spinal cord, but the most common sites are the cerebral hemispheres of the brain, made up of the four are usually slow-growing tumours and the main symptoms arise from increased pressure within the skull - raised intracranial pressure. Meningiomas can grow in different parts of the brain and symptoms will relate to the area of the brain that is affected. Your meningioma is detected on your left side on the brain, which caused your speech problems.

"Now, your treatment options. We will be firstly working on your mening tumour, Ryoma-kun. We will examine your tumour position and size as much as possible. Tomorrow, you will take you to an MRI. For now, get yourself focus on it. We will deal with your medulloblastoma later after your meningioma done. We will look after your body development for the next ten hours. Then, after the examination and your MRI results are in, we will decide when you will take your meningioma surgery. But the faster is much better, as long now your meningioma is still small. Well, Ryoma-kun, that's all for the first place. Do you understand?"

Ryoma looked up to his mother, and then his brother and Yukimura. Ryoma twitch a brow, "Yeah… a bit…"

"It's ok. You may ask again if you want to," said Mark.

"Will… I die?"

That simple question had made them surprised enough.

"You won't, Ryo-kun," said Yukimura slowly. "I won't let you die. Never."

"Now, Ryoma-kun," Okaza-san said, "don't be afraid. You must be strong. You have to believe in yourself. You have to fight this. Remember, you're not alone. You have your family and your friends by your side. You're not alone, so there's nothing to be afraid of. We are sure that you can make all this through. Believe in yourself, Ryoma-kun. Okay?"

"I…" Ryoma hesitated. Tears forming on his cheeks. "I… want… tennis…"

"It's ok, Ryoma-kun, I'm sure that you can play tennis again," said Misaki sadly, remembered what he had told to Rinko and Nanjiroh earlier. "You're strong. You can do this."

"No… Me… not ok…" Ryoma shook his head, his hands were trembling. "I know I don't ok…"

"Chibisuke!" Ryoga surprised at his younger brother's word.

"Ryoma, please… don't say that…" Rinko squeezed Ryoma's trembling hands on her. "Not that, Ryoma… please… don't do that to me and your father…"

"I want play… now." Ryoma stated, wiping his tears.

"Listen, Echizen-kun, you are in no condition to play now," said Ashiba softly, smiling. "Playing may cause your condition worsen. And if it happens, you will not be able to play anymore."

"No… this is not happening to me…"

"Ryo-kun…" Yukimura worriedly eyeing the younger boy. His golden orbs were lifeless. There was no longer spirit and energy on those dull eyes.

"Leave me alone." Ryoma suddenly spoke coldly.

"Ryoma….?" Rinko jerked. "Ryoma, what…?"

"Leave me alone." Now his voice was hoarse and low. "Just leave me alone."

"Ok." Yukimura replied slowly.

"Seiichi - !" Ryoga gasped at Yukimura's answer.

"We will let you alone for now, Ryo-chan," said Yukimura softly, "but remember, we will be always by your side. You can talk to everyone if you want to. You can't keep everything by yourself. You promised me to talk. You promised me."

Ryoma glared at Yukimura. "Get out," he hissed. "All you. Get out."

Unable to say anything, all of them left the room, leaving Ryoma with all his thoughts.

* * *

Momoshiro sighed. He rubbed his temple. He was unable to pay attention to his classes. Fortunately, the teachers didn't notice him being reckless.

"Geez… I can't be like this na, I can't yo…" he muttered silently to himself.

He had promised to himself that he will do his best to be Echizen's best friend. But in this kind of situation, these circumstances… how the heck is he going to do that? Hell, even Echizen didn't remember who he is!

"Che." Momo shrugged. He sighed when the bell rang, and he walked off from his class quickly. He needed some times for himself, alone. So he went to the rooftop.

When he opened the door, he groaned. There was already someone on the rooftop. Groggily, he turned around when the person's voice called him, "Momo!"

"Fuji-senpai…?" Momoshiro turned around again, stared blankly at Fuji. "Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here? The bell just – "

"I skipped history, Momo." Fuji said calmly. Momo gaped.

"Senpai, you skipped classes?"

"Tsk, tsk, now, Momo," Fuji smiled. "It's ok to be naughty at times."

Momo shivered. "W-well, then I guess I should go…"

"Go? Why? It's ok, Momo." Fuji tilted his head. "It's Echizen, isn't it?"

"Fuji-senpai…"

"Tezuka told me what happened. I'm sorry that he didn't remember you, Momo. But it's ok. It's just a temporary memory loss, right?"

"I know." Momo sighed. "But, what can I do to help him as his best friend? He no longer remembers me."

Fuji's azure eyes snapped open and nailed on Momoshiro's. "Does it matter if he doesn't remember you now? Is it what you call as best friend?"

Momo shivered again. He couldn't move his eyes from Fuji who now was approaching him slowly.

"Do you know what best friend means, Momo?" asked Fuji again, smirked.

"Fuji-senpai, I-I…"

"Be there for him no matter what happens, Momo. If I were you, I would have done that."

"But he…"

"Nonsense. Best friend is best friend. I think you don't understand what those words mean, Momo. My, my. Do you want to run more laps? Stupid boy." Fuji chuckled, his eyes already closed.

Momo froze on his spot while Fuji passing him, "Then, Momo, see you around at practice."

With that, he left.

Momo's body was shaking and shivering, "Mou… Fuji-senpai is scary… but… he's true… I'm acting like a brat again…"

* * *

Ryoma stared blankly at his lap, and then his hand. He looked at his IV and abruptly, he grasped it off. He swung his legs down and stepped on the cold floor. He nearly fell down when a sudden throb rushed to his head.

"I hate this." He said loudly, his voice was very cold. He turned his head to the desk beside his bed. He opened the drawer and fishing inside, until finally he held out a small knife. It was used to peel the fruits on the desk. He stared blankly and he smirked.

"Well," he muttered, "it doesn't matter now. After all, I'm going to die. Those stupid doctors just telling me lies."

He laughed softly, his eyes shone in the dark. He opened his door and shoved the knife into his pajama's pocket. He looked at the corridor. There was nobody, visiting hours already out. He made his way to the stairs, aiming for the rooftop. He walked slowly so he wouldn't catch any attention. Finally he made it into the rooftop. He opened the door slowly.

It was raining outside. Ryoma smirked again. He closed the door behind and he pulled out his knife. He touched the cold thing.

"I wonder…" he spoke slowly. "Will dad and mom miss me? Why would they sacrificed this much only for me? The end is the same. I will not be able to do anything I loved again. Hell! I can't even smile…"

He remembered his conversation with Yukimura back at the park. He shook his head, _No use… they may be by my side… but they can't feel what I feel…it hurts, you know… it damn hurts!_

He led his knife to his wrist. He smirked again in sinister when the cold metal touched his skin. He didn't care about the rain which kept pouring down its droplets.

**_No, don't do this… you stupid boy…_**

Ryoma snapped.

_Why not? I won't be able to do anything I loved anymore… I'm going to suffer more than I had… so why I should live…?_

Ryoma shook his head in fear. What are those voices? Who are they?

"No… please… stop it…"

**_You are sure idiot! Is tennis all you think all these times? Live for your father, your mother… they love you, they need you… you still have many ways to go, idiot…now get that thing away… your friends need you, they want you… _**

"Please… stop it…"

_I dead already…_

**_You're not!_**

_I'm dead…_

**_No! Keep living! Listen, everyone wants you, everyone loves you, you know that – you're denying your condition! You don't have any courage to keep on, to go through all of these! Don't be such a looser! NOW GET THAT THING AWAY!_**

_I don't deserve to live… I won't make this through…_

"SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled and he panted. He glared at his knife, he grabbed it so tightly. He looked at his face on the surface of the silver metal. His face was deadly pale. He sobbed, "See? I die…"

Closing his eyes, he cut his wrist and he gasped. It damn hurts!

He opened his eyes again to see his blood trailing off from his hand. He dropped his knife and grasped his wrist. Blood kept trailing down from his hand to the ground.

"Sorry… Oyaji… Kaa-san… Ryoga… Seiichi-nii-san…" he whispered, his tears become one with droplets of rain on his face. His head was throbbing so badly. He could feel his vision blurred, when his awareness left him in the darkness…

_Sorry…_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Nanjiroh yelled in anger. "WHY IT COULD BE HAPPEN?! WHERE'S MY SON?! WHERE'S HE?!"

"Anata, calm down – "

"HOW COULD I?! DAMN HELL, IS IT MY SON WHO IS MISSING! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM?! WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP AN EYE OF HIM, RINKO?!"

"Nanjiroh, anata – he told us to leave him alone, he needs his privacy – "

"BUT HE IS FRAGILE NOW!" Najiroh bursted out. "HE COULD DO SOMETHING STUPID OUT THERE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! HE – "

"Nanjiroh-san!" Ashiba cried out. "We found him! We found him, but – "

"Where?!" Nanjiroh snapped. "Where?!"

"On the rooftop, but he's – "

Nanjiroh already made his way to the stairs, followed by Ryoga and Yukimura. They were only reaching the next level when two staffs appeared with a limp body on their hands –

"NO! RYOMA!" Nanjiroh cried out, rushed to his boy.

"Ryo-kun…?" whispered Yukimura weakly. "Oh God… no… please…"

"You idiot, Chibisuke!" Ryoga shouted in fear, followed his brother who now was in Nanjiroh's arms.

"Damn it… why did you do this, Ryoma?! Why?!" Nanjiroh cried along the way. His son looked deathly pale, blood trailing off from his right hand. "Ryoma… please… don't do this to me…"

"Ryoma!" Rinko fell down on her knees when she saw the sight of her son.

"Mark! Okazaki! Hurry!" Misaki took over Ryoma's limp body. The three doctors rushed back to Ryoma's room followed by the boy's frantic family.

"I can't believe this…" Yukimura cried. He closed his mouth with his trembling hands.

"Shit, Chibisuke…" Ryoga gritted his teeth. "This is not the end, you idiot! Mada mada!"

Nanjiroh pulled his wife into a tight embrace. "He's ok. He's ok. He's ok." He chanted to himself.

Ryoga yelled when he saw his brother's eyes fluttered open slowly, "HE'S AWAKE! OYAJI, KAA-SAN!"

Rinko and Nanjiroh snapped back into reality. Ryoga was right. Ryoma turned his head to the window while the doctors still working on him. His mouth was saying one word, "Sorry…" and he drifted back into a deep slumber.

* * *

-**Chapter 9 – Suffering Inside, Suffering Outside // fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**Firstly, I want to say sorry for the very late update! So sorry! Please, forgive me!! I'm not sure anymore that everyone will still continue with this story... oh God, I'm so sorry! I've been very busy with my school's tasks and club activities! My... please, forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**And, please, take a look at my profile and please vote on my poll. It's very important. So please take your time a minute to vote on it. Thank you!**

**And, please, reviews? I do need them to improve this story. Thanks.**

**BETA STATUS : NOT-BETAED.**

**REVIEWS AND VOTE!!! Thanks!!**


	10. Step by Step, One by One

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here for One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. It's Konomi's-sensei's.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Xylie Shirayuki Yuurei, Khelc-sul Renai,** and **HalfMoon-Smile**.

To **Xylie Shirayuki Yuurei**: I want to say thank you so much for accompanying me with your wonderful PMs 24 hours non stop. Thank you for supporting me all the time. Eagerly waiting for your another wonderful PMs!

**Chapter 10 – Step by Step, One by One

* * *

**

Oishi was doing his homework when the phone rang from the downstairs. When after a minute still no one answered it, Oishi sighed and he went downstairs to pick it up.

"Hello. Oishi's residence." He answered, wondering who could be calling.

"Oishi, it's me."

Oishi's eyes widened a bit at the familiar voice. "Tezuka… what's wrong?"

Tezuka sounded very tired when he replied, "Echizen Ryoga called me about five minutes ago."

"Echizen?" Oishi's mother hen began to overwhelming him again. "What's' wrong? Tezuka, is he ok? What did Echizen tell you?"

"Oishi…" Tezuka sighed. "It's – it's rather shocking and unbelievable, but… Oishi, Echizen committed suicide."

A tense silence fell between them. Oishi gasped and he held back his breath. He could feel tears streaming down on his cheeks. "Echizen… suicide? But… why? How… how is he now? Is he all right…?"

"Oishi, calm down." Tezuka said heavily. "Get a hold of yourself. I still do not know much yet. Yesterday evening, they found him on the rooftop, with small knife beside his body. He… cut his right wrist."

"He can't be…!" Oishi cried. "No – he can't be! Echizen who we know will never do that – doing something like _that_! Oh my God!"

"Oishi." Tezuka spoke again. "I know – it was unbelievable, wasn't it? I know. But they said he's ok now – fortunately, he didn't cut his wrist too deep."

"But of course he's not ok, Tezuka! How could he say he is ok if – if he committed suicide?" Oishi stammered. "This isn't good. This is not good! I will see him now!"

"Oishi - !"

"Tezuka, _please_. I need to see him now. I really need to see him, right now! I won't be able to calm down myself if I don't see him now – "

"Oishi, listen. I didn't say that I forbid you to see Echizen."

"Eh?"

"It's 7.15 now. We will meet at the station in fifteen minutes. I will take Momoshiro with me." Tezuka decided. "It's ok. He is going to be ok. He is Echizen, after all."

Oishi smiled, wiping his tears. "Well, ok Tezuka. Thank you. See you then."

"My pleasure, Oishi," and the line went dead.

* * *

Sanada sighed. He rubbed his temple tiredly. His teachers had been giving tasks and more tasks each days and he hated tasks so much, especially portfolios and papers. He scanned his monitor impatiently then decided to work on them later again. It was when his cell phone rang.

Sanada sighed again when he saw the name flashing on the LCD.

"Hello," he picked it up, wondering what news that could be coming now.

"Genichirou," Yukimura's voice, surprisingly, was cold and serious.

"Seiichi, what's wrong?" asked Sanada, alarmed.

"I can't believe this and either can you," Yukimura murmured. "This is bad, Genichirou. Very bad."

"Seiichi, what's wrong? What happened? Is it… Echizen?"

There was a moment a silence before Yukimura replied slowly, "Yes. I'm coming back to my house in two days, but… but… I don't think I can leave him in his condition right now…"

Sanada shivered. "Is he… okay?"

"You know he is not, Seiichi," Yukimura began to talking to himself. Sanada sighed again. "You know he is not, this is bad. You have to do something, Seiichi. You must not let him to be like this… this condition… you must not…"

"Seiichi, in case you have forgotten, I'm still on the phone," said Sanada calmly.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry about that, Genichirou. I… I really don't know what I have to do now, but I must do something… Ryo-kun…"

"Seiichi, come on. What is going on? What's wrong with him?"

Yukimura sighed and suddenly Sanada heard a sob, "Genichirou… Ryo-kun… Ryo-kun… he… yesterday night, he… Ryo-kun… h-he committed suicide…"

Sanada's eyes widened in shock. He yelled, "What?! No way! He wouldn't do something like that! Not _him_!"

"I know!" Now Yukimura indeed was crying. "I know! Oh, Genichirou, I can't believe this! I – "

"How?!" Sanada snapped. "How?!"

"He – he – he told us to leave him alone earlier," Yukimura stammered among his sobs. "Then – then – when we came back to check him, he was nowhere to be seen, but… later they found him on t-the rooftop… with k-knife beside him… h-he cut his right wrist…"

Sanada shook his head in disbelief. Echizen Ryoma, that cocky little brat but a prodigy, committed suicide? There must be something really wrong. Sanada knew that Echizen Ryoma was not a person like that. He had spirit and energy, in any condition he was put in. He could see determination on those golden eyes, to beat anyone and anything that got in his way.

"Seiichi… are you ok?" asked Sanada softly.

"I'm fine," said Yukimura, "but Ryoma-kun is not. Genichirou, did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? On that day, when Ryo-chan and I were taking our afternoon walk… he was ok, he understood… he had understood his condition… Genichirou, am I a bad brother for Ryo-chan? Am I not good enough for him? I love Ryo-kun… I love him as my brother… I want to protect him with all I've got…"

"Seiichi, come on," Sanada straightened himself. "You know you have done much more than everyone expected. But you know, someone could change in any condition? That Echizen is very fragile now. You don't have to blame yourself."

"It's just… Ryo-kun didn't deserve this," said Yukimura weakly. "He didn't. he has to believe that he will be able to play again…"

"So that's it, Seiichi," Sanada responded calmly.

"Huh? What do you mean, Genichirou?" asked Yukimura, perplexed.

"Make him believe that he can play tennis again."

Silence fell.

"Genichirou, you're right! Right, of course! Yeah, great! But… but how?" Yukimura sounded doubtful.

"Play with him then."

"But he is in no condition to play. I don't want to make him worsen than he is now, Genichirou…"

"Well, it's step by step. Do not use tennis as the first weapon. It's step by step, one by one. Well?"

Silence fell again for a moment.

Yukimura smirked. "I'll find a way. I will. Hm, you're genius, Gen-chan. Thanks. Thank you so much." And with that, the line went dead.

Sanada smirked too. "Tch. You are so scary, Yukimura. Do your best, then. Take care of that little brat."

* * *

"Takeshi, come down! Your friend is here to pick you up!"

Momoshiro jumped from his bed and rushed to the front door of the house, "Buchou…"

"Momoshiro." Tezuka nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Momo put his shoes on and zipped his jacket.

"Don't be too late," Momo's father warned the two boys. "It's 9.30, at least. Be careful on your way. And take an umbrella with you, we don't know how the weather is going to be later."

"Yes, Otoo-san." Momo nodded.

"Then Momoshiro-san, we will take our leave now," Tezuka said, bowing to Momo's father. "Good evening, Momoshiro-san."

"Be careful on your ways, boys," Momo's father warned them again and nodding.

"Hai."

They walked into the night's darkness. They didn't say anything for a while until Momo spoke up, "Buchou, what… what's wrong?"

Tezuka sighed. He knew this moment would come anyway.

"Echizen Ryoga called me," said Tezuka, maintaining his stoic face. "He – he told me about Echizen's newest condition."

Momo bewildered. He could feel a cold running through his spine, "And…?"

Tezuka too could feel a headache coming to his head and he sighed, "Echizen… he committed suicide."

Momoshiro stopped walking. "He _what…?"_

"He tried to kill himself," replied Tezuka calmly, even his heart was beating faster. "They found him on the rooftop yesterday. The found a small knife too beside him. He cut his wrist."

"No…" Momo shook his head in disbelief. "No way… Echizen would never do such a… thing… Not Echizen…"

Tezuka sighed again. "Come on, Momoshiro. Oishi is waiting for us."

Momo did not move. "Echizen…"

The older boy stunned. He put his hand on the sophomore's shoulder, "Momoshiro. We have to be strong for Echizen. He will need our support in his current mental condition. He will need us right now. I know this news shocked you, and Echizen has not been himself lately… but we have to understand and be strong for him. He needs us."

Momoshiro didn't say anything.

"Come on, Oishi is waiting for us." Tezuka finally said and they continued to walk.

Oishi had bought the tickets for them.

"Good evening, Momoshiro," Oishi smiled to Momo. "Let's go then."

"Oishi-senpai… he's going to be okay, isn't he?" asked Momo, looking at Oishi. His eyes looked like as if it were pleading.

Oishi and Tezuka exchanged their glances in worry.

* * *

Ryoga shoved back his cell phone to his pocket, sighing. He turned to Yukimura who sat on the chair right next to him.

"Tezuka said that they will be here within ten minutes, probably," said Ryoga, placed a hand on his forehead.

Yukimura nodded. "With Oishi-san?"

"And Momoshiro." Ryoga added.

"Eh? Momo-kun is with them? But…"

"Yeah, I know. But Momoshiro has to do this. He can't keep running away, can he? Moreover, Chibisuke need him." Ryoga stared at the ceiling.

"If you say so, Ryoga-chan. And by the way… Akaya-kun is too on his way to here."

"What? That Kirihara?"

"Yes. He said he wanted to see Ryo-kun by himself."

"You told him what happened, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

Ryoga smirked. "Why would he do that though, Seiichi?"

Yukimura smirked too. "Because I told him so."

"Che. You're planning on something, I know that, Seiichi."

"Am I wrong, Ryoga-chan?"

"We will see that later whether you're wrong or not. You are so scary. How about me match-making you with Fujiko?"

Yukimura bowed and smiled, "My pleasure, Echizen-san."

"Buchou?"

Ryoga and Yukimura looked up and saw Kirihara stood in front of them, his face looked confused. And on his hands was…

"Karupin?" Ryoga's eyes widened. "Why did you bring Karupin? And more, how did you bring him…"

"Buchou told me to bring this cat," Kirihara defended himself. He protruded Karupin to his captain. "Here, Buchou - "

Yukimura smiled, "Please hold it by your self, Akaya-kun."

Kirihara jerked.

"You came here along from Kanagawa then took Karupin from our house?" asked Ryoga in disbelief.

Kirihara shrugged, "Yeah, I did."

"Seiichi, what are you planning for now?" Ryoga demanded, feeling desperate.

"This cat is very important to Echizen, right?" said Kirihara suddenly. Karupin meowed and looked up to Kirihara who hugged Karupin tighter. "I just – I just suggested that maybe this cat could assure Echizen to – to – keep on living…"

"Ne, Akaya-kun," Yukimura got up on his feet and squeezed Kirihara's shoulder gently. "Thank you so much you would do this for me and Ryo-kun. Really thank you."

"It's – it's nothing," Kirihara blushed, threw his glance away.

"But you know that cat or any animals are not allowed in hospital," said Ryoga.

"Aha, you got the point," said Yukimura cheerfully. "How did you get in, eh, Akaya-kun?"

Kirihara smirked. "From the emergency exit door."

"Hm," Yukimura chuckled. "Now, it's our turn, Ryoga-chan! Ryoga-chan, you will stand by in front of Ryo-kun's room and make sure no one will come in, except Tezuka-san and Momoshiro-kun and Oishi-san later. I will prevent the nurse from interrupting this special moment."

Kirihara and Ryoga's jaws dropped open.

"Scary…" Kirihara murmured, shivered.

"Seiichi, what are you planning for? Really, you should tell me about this!"

"Now, Akaya, go, you go inside!" said Yukimura, his eyes were glinting.

"But Buchou, what should I – " Kirihara started, but Yukimura already pushed him into the room and closed its door slowly.

"I'll leave the rest here to you, Ryoga," said Yukimura, and he vanished before Ryoga could say a word.

"Mada mada daze…" Ryoga muttered under his breath.

"Echizen."

Ryoga turned around. "Ah, it's you guys," he smiled. "Come in. Er… please don't be noisy. Chibisuke is very weak right now. He might be not recognizing you."

"Yes." Oishi nodded. He and his friends came in to the room and they saw Kirihara with Karupin on his arms.

"Kirihara…?" Momo's mouth agape. "What are you – "

"Oh," said Kirihara in response. It was clearly that he was confused. "Thanks God…"

"Kirihara, why are you here with Echizen's cat?" asked Oishi, approaching to the bed.

"Buchou told me so," Kirihara shrugged. "Look, I don't know what I have to do – but Echizen is sleeping now, so…"

"Bu… chou?" A voice croaked out.

They jerked. Ryoma was awake. He frowned and he said slowly, "Buchou… Oishi-senpai…"

"Echizen!" Oishi rushed to the boy. "How are you feeling now?"

"You…?" Ryoma looked at Momo, slightly confused. "You… that time…"

"Hello, Echizen," said Momo, and somehow he could manage to form a grin. "I'm Momo, your senpai. You used to call me Momo-senpai. I'm the one who always pick you up to the school every morning with my bike."

"Don't… remember…"

"It's ok, you will at later, don't push yourself to, Echizen," Momo smiled. He took Karupin from Kirihara's arm and gave it to the younger boy, "Look, your cat!"

"Karupin!" Ryoma's eyes widened in happiness as he took over the cat into his embrace. "Karupin! I miss you!" He hugged the cat tighter and put his face to Karupin's soft purr. Karupin meowed and stroke his head to the boy's chest. Everyone in the room smiled.

"How is that?" Momo bent down to Ryoma and smiled, ruffling his hair as he chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"Thank… you… Momo-senpai," Ryoma muttered, smiling slightly.

"Hm, say it to Kirihara too, he was the one who brought Karupin here and sneaked in!" Momo added, laughed softly. Ryoma turned his head.

"Kirihara-san?" Ryoma sounded doubtful.

"Hn." Kirihara blushed and shrugged.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, Kirihara-san."

"What?!" Kirihara clenched his fist and everyone laughed.

"Che, whatever. Thank you, Kirihara-san."

"Jus for now, brat," Kirihara growled. "You better get well soon so I can beat you for sure."

"Heh… mada mada dane."

Outside the room by the door, Ryoga smirked. "Huh, they did it after all. You're devil, Seiichi. Really. But I guess… thank you so much, everyone."

"Ah, Echizen-kun! You're here." A soft woman's voice called out.

Ryoga froze on his spot and turned back slowly, "A… Ashiba-san…?"

"Yes," Ashiba smiled, a tray with medicines and a glass of water on her hands. "Ryoma-kun has to take his medicine now. What are you doing outside?"

"AH!" Ryoga panicked. He glared at the door, wondering how the heck he is going to warn his friends inside. "Well… Ashiba-san, I guess you to come back later. Chibisuke is sleeping now, so…"

"But he has to," Ashiba frowned. "Misaki-sensei told me so. I would be sorry for waking up Ryoma-kun, but he needs his medicine right now."

"Ashiba-san, I think you should not! You don't know how Chibisuke is; he's going to kill you for waking him up from his nap!" Ryoga defended frantically. "I promise I'll call you right away when he's awake, ok?"

"But…" Ashiba looked doubtful.

"Come on, trust me. I promise I'll call you right away, I promise, promise, promise."

Ashiba sighed. "Very well then, I'll come back later. But please make sure – "

"I will, don't worry. Sorry, Ashiba-san…"

"I guess it can't be helped…" Ashiba smiled and she walked away. Ryoga let out a deep breath.

"That was close!" Ryoga opened the door and walked in. "Oi, you guys. You better leave now with that cat. Ashiba-san has just come to give Chibisuke his medicine, and I tell you she was very close… I'm sorry."

"Wah!" Momo said. "It will be a great disaster if they find out we sneak a cat inside this hospital! Then, Echizen. We better leave now."

"Take care, Echizen," said Tezuka, nodding to Ryoma. Kirihara reached out his hands to Karupin, but Ryoma held Karupin tightly.

"Can't Karupin stay?" Ryoma pleaded to his brother.

"Oi, Chibisuke, you know he can't. Imagine how it could turn out to be if they find Karupin is here! Now, give him back to Kirihara." Ryoga said stiffly.

"Echizen." Kirihara looked at Ryoma. Reluctantly, Ryoma gave Karupin back to Kirihara.

"Well, Ryo-chan. Rest well, okay?" Yukimura smiled. "Good night, Ryo-chan."

"Hn." Ryoma scowled.

They left the room together. Ryoma smiled weakly, "Thank you, Senpai-tachi… do this to me. Sorry I… stupid…"

He laid his body back to his pillows and closed his eyes, with smile still on his lips. Echizen Ryoma is going to come back. He will make sure Echizen Ryoma will come back.

_Step by step eh, Seiichi-nii-san?

* * *

_

-**Chapter 10 – Step by Step, One by One // fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**And, please, I beg you, review please?**

**BETA STATUS : NOT-BETAED.**


	11. First Surgery

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here for One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis either its characters. It goes to Konomi-sensei.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **HalfMoon-Smile**, **Different Child, **and **Crenius-kun**. I love you all! To HalfMoon: I hope we can meet soon! I'll contact you asap!

I AM BACK!!!!! YEAH!!!! I AM BACK!!! So sorry for the wait, everyone! Here I present to you, the 11th chapter. I hope all of you still want to keep on to this story. Please, do leave reviews. They encourage me and they keep me writing. Doumo~~

**Chapter 11 – First Surgery**

* * *

Yukimura sighed. He was already back to his home, but somehow he felt very hesitant to leave his precious Ryo-kun. Ryoma's first surgery would be held tomorrow. Yukimura remembered his last meeting with Ryoma.

"So, I guess, I will meet you later again after your surgery, Ryo-kun," said Yukimura, ruffling Ryoma's hair, smiling. "I have to go back to school and my team."

Due to his tumour, Ryoma's behaviour was a bit different from his natural one. He tilted his head and asked in a high-pitched voice, "Are you coming back, Seiichi-nii-san?"

Yukimura smiled sadly. Somehow hearing the tennis prodigy acted this way made him wanted to cry. Yukimura forced a chuckle as he caressed Ryoma's cheek, "I will come back, Ryo-kun, I will, don't worry. I promise I will see you after your surgery. So, please, be strong, ok? Promise me that you... will come back."

Yukimura's words seemed too much to Ryoma for racking. It took two minutes for Ryoma to understand Yukimura's words. Then he smiled cheerfully just like a five-year-old boy, "I promise!"

Yukimura nodded. "Good. That is Ryoma-kun, ne? Now, I believe that you should take your rest. Remember, don't get too tired. I will leave now."

Ryoma's face darkened a bit, "You will go now?"

"Look, Ryoma-kun," Yukimura sighed. "I have to leave now. You have to take your rest now, and I have to go back home. School will be started tomorrow. After that, I will come back here."

Eventually Ryoma smiled, "I will wait!"

Yukimura smiled again and he stood up as he patted Ryoma's shoulder, "Yeah. Then, bye, Ryoma-kun." And he left the room.

Once the door closed, Yukimura's face darkened and a glint of determination flashed on his eyes, "I won't let you die, Ryoma-kun. I won't. I will make sure you will go through this, I will."

He took a step forward, but then he turned back again, facing the door, "And I will make sure to get Echizen Ryoma back. I still owe you a match, Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

The morning after before practice, Tezuka gathered the regulars including Momoshiro in the club room. Ryoga and Ryuuzaki-sensei were with him.

"Minna," he started, taking a deep breath. "As you have known before, Echizen is going to have his first surgery today."

His blunt statement somehow made the regulars went dead. All of them were frozen on their spots, unable to say anything.

"So," Ryoga stepped forward, shaking his head, "I just want to say... please... pray for Chibisuke. I – I - well... I just..." but Ryoga stopped, and he stormed off from the room, his body was trembling.

"Echizen!" Kawamura was about to go after Ryoga, but Fuji grabbed his arm, preventing him from to do so.

"Let him," said Fuji softly. When everyone looked at Fuji's opened eyes, the only thing they can saw was softness and warmth. "Let him for a while. He must be very nervous about Ryoma's surgery."

"Fuji..." Kawamura was speechless. Fuji smiled at him sadly. "All we have to do are pray and support Ryoma. Tezuka, what did Yukimura said to you?"

"The last time he talked with Echizen, Echizen was... acting different," Tezuka said with an effort, however, his face kept emotionless. "Due to his tumours."

"Could be understood," Fuji nodded, "then, I guess we should do our best while Echizen is fighting his sickness. We as well must do our best at practices and our upcoming matches, for Echizen."

"Of course nya, Fuji!" Eiji bounced and he grinned. "Of course we will do our best! This is for Ochibi nya! Ochibi is so brave, so we must not let our guard down, hoi!"

"Eiji-senpai, it was Buchou's quote!" Momoshiro laughed.

"Mou Momo, it's ok!" Eiji pouted. "After all it's Ochibi nya!"

"If he could hear you, Echizen would probably say 'mada mada dane', Eiji," Ooishi said, smiling.

"Saa..." Fuji chuckled.

* * *

Nanjiroh and Rinko were in their frantic states. First,they have to deal with their son's hair being shaved. And now, they have to deal with the upcoming surgery in any minute.

Ten minutes later, their son was being taken from his room the surgery room.

"Is there any word you willing to say to Ryoma-kun?" asked Misaki gently. He smiled down to Ryoma.

Rinko sobbed slowly as she grabbed her son's skinny hand to her hand, "Ryoma... we love you, dear. We want to say that we will always love you and always. So... do your best, ne? We will be waiting for you. Do your best... and never give up."

Ryoma tilted his head as he smirked. Nanjiroh was stunned at this, "Ryoma..."

Then, the words came out from Ryoma's mouth, "Mada mada dane, Oyaji."

Rinko and Nanjiroh exchanged their glances in surprise and they laughed.

"Goes the same to you too, seishounen. Well! Don't dare you to give up in front of your old man, will you?" Nanjiroh grinned and ruffled his son'

s hair.

"I won't, Oyaji," and with that, Ryoma vanished into the awaiting surgery room.

* * *

"... Mura! Yukimura! Oi, Mura!"

Yukimura jolted and he turned back, "Bunta?"

"Mura, are you all right?" asked Marui, worried. "You were spacing out! Are you sick?"

Yukimura smiled. "No, don't worry, Bunta, I'm okay. I'm just... thinking about something."

Marui was silence. "It's Echizen, isn't it?"

Yukimura sighed. "Yeah. He is undergoing his first surgery today."

Marui nearly bumped to the porch, "To... today?!"

Yukimura nodded. "Today."

The other regulars suddenly appeared. "Why didn't you tell us early?"

It was Sanada. "Genichirou..."

"Seiichi." Sanada approached his captain. "You know, you don't have to keep all of your feelings by yourself. Weren't you the one who said that to Echizen?"

Yukimura jerked in realization. "Gen-chan..."

Kirihara shrugged. "We care for that Echizen too, Buchou. So you don't have to think about that all by yourself."

Yukimura nodded and smiled, "Thank you so much, everyone. Anyone want to go with me after practice to see Ryoma-kun?"

All of the Rikkai's regulars raised their hands up. Yukimura chuckled, "That's my boys."

* * *

"Game, set, and match, won by Momoshiro, 6-5!"

"Yosh-aa!" Momo punched his fist into the air.

"Tomorrow is our first match in the district preliminaries, eh," Fuji said, smiling like usual, walking to Eiji's side.

"Speaking of preliminaries... I wonder will Ryoga-chan be able to participate with us?" Eiji put his index finger on his chin, looking up.

"Saa... he won't miss his first match with us, ne?"

"I guess so." Kawamura added behind them. "Er... Tezuka told me to get all of the regulars in the clubroom now. I think... we will leave now."

"Yeah, Echizen's surgery must be have done by now," said Ooishi, tried to calm himself, even he had to admit that he was very worried and he can't wait any longer to see Echizen, and could the other quickened their...

"Calm down, Ooishi-senpai," suddenly Kaidoh hissed. Ooishi turned back, facing the sophomore.

"Kaidou..."

"Fuusshhuuu." Kaidou left the court, heading to the clubroom, hand shoved in his pants pocket.

"Then, I think we should go now, Ooishi-mama," Eiji teased his doubles partner. Ooishi's cheeks blushed slightly, "E... Eiji!"

"Oi, Momo, Inui! Go to the clubroom now!" Kawamura shouted, waving his hand to Inui and Momoshiro. The latters nodded and they headed together to the clubroom. Fuji opened the door. Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei were already inside, waiting for them.

"Gather here," Ryuuzaki commanded. The Regulars stepped forward. "I know it's still three, but Ryoga called in five minutes ago."

The Regulars said nothing, waiting patiently for the next upcoming words. Momoshiro felt as his stomach was twisted. Could it be...?

"He said that Ryoma's surgery has just done," Ryuuzaki continued, smiling, "and he said Ryoma made it through. At least, he is ok now."

Ooishi exhaled his breath in relief, he almost cried. Eiji bounced up and laughed. Momoshiro grinned, Kawamura smiled, Kaidou hissed, and Inui closed his notebook. While Tezuka... he remained stoic as ever, even though his lips were twitched a bit.

"You go to the hospital now, I will dismiss the club. After that, I will catch up with all of you," Ryuuzaki smiled. "Tezuka, I will leave them to you. Make sure you don't lose one of them, especially Eiji and Momoshiro."

"Hey!" Eiji and Momoshiro protested at once.

"Kidding! Then, get your things and off you go!" Ryuuzaki-sensei laughed.

"Thank you so much, Ryuuzaki-sensei," Tezuka bowed and he nodded to Ooishi. They gathered up their things and ten minutes later, they stormed off from the room.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ryoga was waiting for them in the lobby. He looked tired, his eyes were rather red. He smiled, "Hey. Thanks... for coming, you know. Ryoma's been moved to the general room, but he hasn't woken up yet. This way." He led his teammates to the lift nearby and pushed the number 4 button.

"How was the thing going?" suddenly Tezuka asked, looking straight at Ryoga. The others' eyes widened in slight surprise, except for Fuji. Fuji just chuckled.

"Oh..." Ryoga, too, apparently, was a bit surprised too. "Everything was fine. I mean, Chibisuke didn't show any sign of decreasing progress."

Tezuka nodded. "That's good. I hope he will wake up soon."

Eiji blinked. "Nya... Tezuka..."

"Saa..." Fuji chuckled again. "Then, as expected from Tezuka, ne?"

"What?" Tezuka glared at Fuji.

"Nothing." Fuji's smile grew wider. "Ah, we're here."

The lift stopped and the door slid opened. They walked out from the lift, Ryoga led them to the left. They stopped at the room with plate number 423 banned on the door.

"Two by two, I guess," said Ryoga, and he opened the door slowly. The Regulars looked at their captain.

"Kaidou and Inui first," Tezuka decided. The said persons nodded and walked in. Ryoga closed the door, sighing as he sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Eiji blinked, "For what nya?"

"For skipping practices so often, of course," said Ryoga casually. "But don't worry, I will come tomorrow for our match."

"Don't say sorry, we don't need it," Tezuka resisted. Ooishi nodded in agreement. "Echizen – I mean, Ryoma – is more important than it now."

Ryoga nodded. "But," he stared at Tezuka, smirking, "let me assure you... less of pratices didn't make my skills progressing down. I will show you, Tezuka-buchou-san, the beautifulness of the Echizens' tennis. We weren't named Echizen for nothing."

Eiji and Momoshiro rolled their eyes, "As expected from Echizens, after all. Arrogant."

"Don't let your guard down," was all Tezuka said in response.

A minute later, Kaidou and Inui finished with their visit. Again, everyone looked at Tezuka.

"Kawamura and Fuji," said Tezuka. The two nodded. And after Kawamura and Fuji's turn, it was Tezuka and Ooishi. The last were Eiji and Momoshiro.

"Don't be noisy," Ooishi reminded the two. Eiji and Momoshiro nodded in excitement at the prospect of seeing Ryoma soon. And so, the two made their way into the room.

Ryom was sleeping soundly on the bed, with masker on his face. His head was covered by a head-cover. Eiji's eyes widened, "Momo..."

"What, Eiji-senpai?" asked Momo as they approached the bed.

"Look at Ochibi's head... could it be...?" Eiji's voice turned low.

Momo followed Eiji's eyes and his as well widened a bit too, "They shaved his hair...?"

Finally they reached the bed. Ryoma was completely looked very fragile, they wouldn't guess that the boy on the bed was Ryoma who they knew as a cocky brat. He was completely looked innocent.

"Who cares about that?" Momo shrugged and he grinned. "I know he will make this through. He is Echizen, after all."

Eiji nodded and he smiled. "Good one, Ochibi! You did it nya!"

Momo and Eiji looked at each other, and then exclaimed at once, "Mada mada dane."

They laughed. Everything is going to be okay. Once defeated, he will come back twice stronger.

* * *

**-****Chapter ****11 – First Surgery**** // fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**And, please, I beg you, review please?**

**A/N: I want to say, again, sorry, for this late update. Maybe some of you will notice, that there are so many grammatical errors occurred in this chapter. So if you saw any mistakes, please forgive me. And I'm looking for a beta-reader because of this... thank you so much. PM me if you want to become a current beta-reader for this. And last but not least, please, reviews. Also I'm sorry if there are not much in this chapter, but I plan to put the medical things and details on the next chapter. So, please, let me know what you think.**


	12. Rikkaidai and Seigaku Are Family!

A/N:大暑の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお慶び申し上げます。日頃は大変お世話になっております。~

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here for One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis either its characters. It goes to Konomi-sensei.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Crenius-kun**. He and his story are so awesome.

All right... so, yeah, yeah, I know I'm terribly late updated this story, sorry, but I think I've mentioned it why? Real life comes first, really. Schools, upcoming graduations and college, everything. Now that I've got my PC and internet connection back, I promise that the next chapter won't take weeks like this one, really. Exceptional if my education life is obstruct me. So blame my school, don't _me_. Well! Enough with my rants! Also I want you to know that I appreciate my silent readers so much, despite my late of update, they keep on with this. Also, I was surprised that the hits of this story are increasing O: wow! Thanks a lot people who favourited and alerted this story and _me _as well! すげぇぇ〜ありがとうみんな〜

**Chapter 12 – Rikkaidai and Seigaku Are Family, ne, Buchou?**

-----------------------

When Eiji and Momoshiro walked out from Ryoma's room, they saw the Rikkai were already with their other teammates. Tezuka, Ryoga, and Yukimura were talking to each other, their voices were low. Inui and Yanagi were exchanging their notebooks, Sanada joined Tezuka and Yukimura. Kirihara was pleading to Niou,

"Please, Niou-senpai, let me go in? I want to see Echizen! I want to see him! Please, please?"

_Ah. So the current Kirihara was the childish one_, Momo thought.

"No, bratling," Niou barked. "I said, ask Yukimura or Sanada if you want to go in. I have no right to let you."

"Jackal-senpai?" now Kirihara turned to Jackal. The balded boy sighed.

"Hey, Akaya, we have already told you, ask Mura or Sanada!" Marui hissed, chewing his favourite apple gum.

"Don't want to," Kirihara whined, stole a quick glance to his buchou and fukubuchou. "Sanada-fukubuchou would definitely not let me!"

Niou gritted his teeth as he spoke, "Yukimura, Seaweed head. Go ask him, he loves you, doesn't he? Stop bothering us! Off you go!" he pushed the younger boy to Yukimura. Kirihara hit the blue-haired teen's back.

"Akaya?" Yukimura turned back. "What is it?"

"Niou-senpai pushed me—" Kirihara couldn't finish his words, as Niou quickly closed his mouth and growled.

Yukimura's eyes flashed, "Haru? What did you do this time?"

"Akaya wants to see Echizen,"said Yagyuu, adjusted his glasses. "Kindly to let him or else he won't stop bothering us and you."

"So you want to see Ryo-kun, Akaya-kun?" Yukimura smiled brightly. "All right, go in then."

"Seiichi, do you think it's fine to let him?" Sanada quickly asked, glaring at Kirihara. Yukimura chuckled, "Now, now, Gen-chan. I will send _you_ along with Akaya-kun. Is it fine with you?"

"Yay, yay! I don't mind if it's Fukubuhou, as long as I can see Echizen! Ne, ne, Buchou?" Kirihara asked hopefully.

"What do you mean with _if_ it's me, Akaya?" Sanada snapped. Kirihara quickly backed off and cried to Yanagi, "Yanagi-senpai!"

"I always know that the probability Sanada loses his 23,44 percent of temper would be coming after Akaya's 45 percent level of his pouts," Yanagi declared. "How do you think, Sadaharu?"

"Precisely," Inui replied, his glasses were glinting. "As expected from Rikkaidai. Their data always change in time to time with the increasing progresses in the level of 24,68 percent. Am I right, Renji?"

"As usual, Sadaharu." Yanagi murmured.

"You two are freaking me out!" Momoshiro, Eiji, Marui, and Niou scolded at once. The four blinked and stared each other, and then they chortled in unison.

"Saa..." Fuji's smile grew wider, chuckling. "Well, Tezuka, how do you think?"

Because now Kawamura and Oishi were chattering with Jackal, and Kaidou paired with Yagyuu.

Kirihara beamed, "Mura-buchou! Ne, Mura-buchou!"

"What is it, Akaya?" Yukimura asked calmly.

"Now Rikkaidai and Seigaku are family, ne, ne, Buchou?"

Tezuka's eyes softened at this while Yukimura smiled. Sanada remained stoic.

"Hm." Was all Fuji said. Ooishi nodded in agreement.

"We are." Eventually Tezuka said placidly.

Ryoga still said nothing. He understood enough, he had known enough. His Chibisuke is always managing to do this to people around him. He only regretted one thing: but why, it had to be this way?

Why it had to be this way to make people happy? Why the other had to be the hurt one? Can't they be happy at the same time?

Those questions echoed in his head, but no answer came to them.

Ryoga smiled somberly.

"In the very first time of my life, I think you're neither being a stupid nor a bratling, Bakaya," Niou said mockingly.

"Niou-senpai, do you hate me that much?" Kirihara yowled, turning to his buchou for help.

Sanada grabbed Kirihara's arm, "Come on, Akaya, we go in. Tarundoru."

"Puri." Niou tossed a peeved look to his kouhai. When Sanada and Kirihara's figure had vanished into the room, Kawamura asked faintly, a little dazed, "Are they always... uh, er... energetic like that?"

Marui smiled brightly, "We, Rikkai, have our own brainwaves that working a little different than the other schools do. Genius people do different than commoners, right, Mura?"

"Commoners?" repeated Fuji, tilting his head.

"Stupid sugar maniac, we're not that annoying Atobe, Round-fat," Niou scowled. "Or like that Echizen would say, Monkey King."

"What? Hey! You weird pigtail! I'm not round!"

"Your name does."

"Well, just because my name means round, it doesn't mean that I'm round!" Marui resisted.

"Puuri, Round-fat."

Ah. At least people do have their fun.

----------------------------

Finally, the Seigaku regulars and the Rikkaidai decided to leave to give Ryoga some time for rest.

"Thanks," he said, shrugged. "To all of you too, Rikkai. I will call two of you, Seiichi, Tezuka-buchou-san, if Chibisuke wakes up. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Yukimura, nodding. "I'll visit you this weekend, Ryoga. Tomorrow is your first match, isn't it? You should rest well."

"Well... thanks for helping my practice, Seiichi," Ryoga smirked, and all of them were surprised. "You are a tough opponent people could play with."

"Hm hm," Yukimura hummed. "Thank you for saying that. Ah, before I and my team leave... which school is going to be your opponent tomorrow, Tezuka-san?"

"Tachibana," Tezuka replied. "Fudomine."

"Ah." Sanada nodded. "We expect to see you and your team in the Kantou Regionals, Tezuka."

"We will, don't worry, Sanada." Tezuka replied firmly. "We won't lose."

"We won't because Echizen won't lose too," Kaidou growled suddenly. "Seigaku will be the winner in the Nationals this year, surely."

"Good spirit, Mamushi," Momo jeered. Kaidou glared at Momo but he said nothing, instead he hissed.

------------------------

"... so you mean he will experience some... side effects?"

"It's very common to be happened, Nanjiro-san, but we should see after Ryoma-kun wakes up. Generally, the surgery went well, Ryoma-kun did very well. I have explained to you before, side effects surely will develop."

Those voices slowly reached into Ryoma's head, but he can't understand them clearly. It was as if his brain was working very slowly. He felt very warm; the soft blanket covering his body. He felt very comfortable, yet he felt his body was very heavy too. He was very, very tired. He wanted to see who the people who were talking are, but he wanted to sleep more. But he wanted to know more... about him, everything about him...

Slowly, with a great effort, he opened his eyes.

Everything was a blur. He narrowed his eyes, trying to clear his surroundings. But doing so made a great amount of pain rushing to his head. So he chose to let his view became clearly slowly.

Finally, it did.

He turned his head slowly to his side and saw his father and his mother were talking to Misaki and Mark.

"Doctor, he's awake!" Ashiba's voice croaked out. The three adults turned.

"Ryoma, dear!" Rinko rushed to her son and hug him. "Ryoma, how are you feeling?"

"Kaa-san..." he said slowly—his voice was husky. "Kaa-san... I...?"

"It's over, dear, it's over," whispered Rinko, wiping her tears. "You did very well. You are so brave, Ryoma. I'm so proud of you. You keep your promise and you are safe now, I promise, Ryoma. I love you, I love you." She kissed her son's forehead, wrapping his hands on hers.

"Seishounen?" Nanjiro's face came up. "Seishounen? How are you feeling now?"

"I'm... alive?" asked Ryoma, confused. "Oyaji..."

"You're alive." Nanjiro nodded. "You make it through, Ryoma. There's nothing to worry about. Is something wrong?"

"Just... a bit tired... I feel weak..." Ryoma looked at his mother. "Is it... normal? Is it normal to after... a surgery?" he inquired.

"Hello, Ryoma-kun," said Misaki genially. "You're doing well, don't worry. Now that you're awake, I'm sure you want to know the details I'm going to tell you now. But if you feel too tired, I will let you sleep again for now and I should explain another time."

Everyone looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"I want to know," he finally said. Misaki nodded.

"I will only tell you the side effects you are going to experience after the surgery, but, you have nothing to worry about," said Misaki. "They are very common effects, so you don't have to be afraid. For the first days after your surgery, you will often have a headache or are uncomfortable. However, medicine can usually control the pain. You should feel free to discuss pain relief with anyone—me, Ashiba-san, your parents, your family, whoever you want to talk to. It is also common for you to feel tired or weak. The length of time it takes to recover from an operation varies for each patient.

"Other, less common—I repeat, less common—problems may occur. In your case, anyway, I think it won't come; you are in a very good condition now, in our monitoring eyes. Infection is also another problem that may develop after. If this happens, we will give you an antibiotic. Brain surgery may also damage normal tissue. If you experience one of these: problems thinking, seeing, or speaking, please let us know immediately. I repeat, immediately. Is it clear? Do you understand?"

Ryoma nodded slowly.

"Ashiba will keep an eye of you, and you should tell her immediately if you're feeling the symptoms I've said before," Misaki smiled. "We should be worrying your medulloblastoma later. Ok? Don't stay tired. Let yourself take its rest. "

Ryoma nodded again. "Where is... Ryoga?"

"The match," Nanjiro shrugged. "Remember? He must be still in the match now. Considering its 10 am, it must be the Singles 1 now."

Ryoma's eyes widened. The match! The will to go to the match grew so strong and sudden inside him, "Oyaji, may I go watch it?"

Nanjiro laughed. "Why, seishounen, of course not! Definitely not. Hm... you miss tennis don't you?"

"You know it, Oyaji." Ryoma grunted. His father laughed even more.

"If you do, then rest well, so you can go back to play immediately, now will you?" Nanjiro stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

"Then, we will take our leave now," Mark said in Japanese, his accent heard a bit amusing. "Remember all those things that Misaki had said before. Now, rest well. If you need anything, please let Ashiba knows with pushing the green button on your side bed."

"Thank you so much, doctor," Rinko stood up and bowing to Misaki and Mark and Ashiba, smiling. "Thank you so much for taking care of our Ryoma."

"It's really nothing, our job, our job," Misaki replied placidly. With that, the three walked out from the room.

"Ah... I'm so hungry! Rinko-chan, would you like something to eat? I will buy it in the market across the hospital, how..."

Rinko jolted up from her chair and she waved her finger in front of Nanjiro's face warningly, "I tell you, no market! No magazines! Just get something from the hospital's cafeteria! So why do you have to go to the market, I ask you?"

Nanjiro groaned, "Aww Rinko-chaan!"

Rinko pulled Nanjiro's ear, "No market! No magazines! And come back immediately! Do you understand?"

"Aw aw aw, it hurts! All right, all right, no market, no magazines!"

Rinko nodded firmly, "Be quick!"

Nanjiro grouched as he made his way to outside the room. Ryoma sighed, "Mada mada dane, Oyaji."

--------------------------

Tezuka felt very tired, but yet, somehow, he felt very happy too. Very happy. Seigaku won the match against Fudomine, they won it straight three games. The single 2 and single didn't need to play. Ryoga played the singles 3 against Shinji, and he crushed the mumbling boy less than fifteen minutes with six games to none.

Kamio and Ishida were having a difficult time to try to stop Shinji's mumbling.

"I'm sorry," Tachibana sighed. "You know him, Tezuka. So, what is it with that... Echizen Ryoga? Another Echizen?"

"Ah... yes, he is the eldest of the Echizen siblings," Ooishi explained kindly to Tachibana and the rest of Fudomine who didn't join with Kamio and Ishida. "He's just come back from America."

"Why, what's wrong with Echizen Ryoma?" asked Uchimura curiously.

The Seigaku exchanged their glances uncomfortably.

"Actually, Ryoma is currently being hospitalized now," Fuji said calmly. "Brain tumours."

Shinji stopped mumbling, eyes widened followed by his teammates.

"Echizen-kun _what_?" asked Shinji.

"Brain tumours, first surgery were yesterday," Fuji answered for his team. "He's hospitalized now."

"Tumours? First?" repeated Tachibana in disbelief. "Is that mean..."

"Yes, they detected two tumours, not just only one," Inui replied back.

"I feel sorry for that too," Ann said finally after a brief moment of silence. "Is he ok now?"

"He is an Echizen, you should know that," Ryoga smirked. "We weren't named Echizen for nothing. Mada mada daze."

Ishida sighed. "The only difference is 'dane' and 'daze'."

-----------------------------

Yukimura's cell phone rang and he picked it up, "Yukimura here."

"Seiichi?"

"Ah, Ryoga-chan. What is it?"

When the word 'Ryoga-chan' escaped from Yukimura's mouth, the Rikkai regulars quickly surrounded their smiling captain, looked worried and curious. Yukimura chuckled and he turned the phone's speaker on.

"Just want to tell you that Seigaku won 3-0 and Chibisuke has woken up. Oyaji called me ten minutes ago."

Kirihara jumped and cried, "Echizen is awake, awake!"

"Shut up, bratling, you Seaweed hair," Niou punched Kirihara, "puri."

"It hurts!" Kiriharai wailed. Ryoga smiled at the Rikkai's antics.

"Thank you for telling us, Ryoga," said Yukimura happily, he too, was relieved that Ryoma has regained his consciousness. "We will pay him a visit later; I will call you when we will come. Please tell Ryo-kun our hello and that we miss him."

"We?" repeated Niou. "Oh, surely."

"A hundred laps, Niou," Sanada ordered. Niou glared at Sanada.

"Fine," Ryoga said in amusement. "See you later, guys."

-------------------------

**-****Chapter ****12 - ****Rikkaidai and Seigaku Are Family, ne, Buchou?****// fin-**

**A/N: English IS NOT my first language, so please be patient. And if there are grammatical errors occurred, please let me know with PM to me. NO FLAMES, C&C reviews are highly welcome.**

**And, please, I beg you, review please?**

Ok! So, I updated! Wow. Now, please do feedback me! Please tell me how I did on the Rikkai and Seigaku scene! I have to reread and rewatch the series so that I can describe their characters IC enough. Thanks for keep on with this story, it's you people who keep me writing. Again, I'm sorry if the update took sooooo long… please forgive me! ありがとう〜

さあ〜it's review time now!

Wouldn't it be nice if I receive what you think, in other words, review? Please review!

Thanks to everyone!


	13. I Missed Tennis so Much

**Prince of Tennis – We Are Here for One Another**

Disc. : I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis either its characters. It goes to Konomi-sensei.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Crenius-kun** and my awesome readers. They are so awesome.

I was surprised that the hits of this story are increasing O: wow! Thanks a lot people who favourited and alerted this story and _me _as well! すげぇぇ〜ありがとうみんな〜 leave your review, please!

**Chapter 13 – I Missed Tennis So Much**

-----------------------

He didn't like surgery, Ryoma decided.

Especially its side effects. Definitely.

The next morning he woke up, he felt an unbearable pain attacking his head. He quickly closed his eyes again, trying to ease the pain. But the pain didn't go, instead it went worsen. He groaned painfully as he stirred on his bed, his hand reaching out to the desk beside his bed, trying to grab his medicine.

He heard something clang on the floor. He opened his eyes. The thing that he crumpled on to the floor was a spoon.

He sighed. He pulled his body up, and he moved to the edge of his bed. Shaking and putting a hand on the edge of his bed, he strained himself stepped on the cold floor. Soon the room was spinning around him.

He winced and moaned as he let himself fell to the floor. Tears began forming on his eyes, blurring his view.

For the very first time in his life, he felt so helpless and vulnerable.

He was scared.

"Kaa-san…" he whispered, curling his body and cried. He sobbed, his hands were trembling. "Kaa-san…"

He didn't know how long he was lying there until finally he heard his door being opened. A very familiar voice cried out in fear as it came closer to him, "Oh God! Ryo-kun!"

"Seiichi…nii-san…" Ryoma looked up to see Yukimura rushed to him and pulled him to his embrace. "Seiichii-nii-san… please… I'm so scared…"

Yukimura tighten his embrace to the younger boy as he brought back Ryoma's body on to the bed. Ryoma felt so light in his opinion. He realised the fear that was coming inside Ryoma.

"It's ok," Yukimura whispered, stroking Ryoma's hair softly. "It's ok, Ryo-kun. Don't be afraid. I'm here for you. Everyone is here for you. Trust me; you are going to be okay. Do you hear me? You. Are. Going. To. Be. Okay. I won't let you hurt more than this. I'm going to protect you."

Ryoma shook his head and he tightened his grip on Yukimura's sleeve, "I'm afraid… am I going to die? Please tell me… I… I don't want to die… it hurts…"

"Hurts?" Yukimura was stunned at this. "Ryo-kun, tell me. Which one is hurt? Which one is it? Tell me, Ryoma. Tell me."

"My head…" Ryoma looked at Yukimura pleadingly. Yukimura's heart was pounding so fast that it hurts so much.

The Ryoma in front of him now wasn't Ryoma. It wasn't Echizen Ryoma.

Because Echizen Ryoma does not pleading for help. He always stands on his own feet, not asking for someone's help. Echizen Ryoma has his own pride and power.

Subconsciously, tears too streamed down Yukimura's cheeks.

"Oh God, please…" Yukimura shook his head. "Please… he didn't deserve this… he's still too young… please… I beg you…"

"Please, Seiichi-nii-san… please, can I play tennis?" suddenly Ryoma inquired, he looked at Yukimura hopefully. "Please? I… I want to feel the ball on my hands… the breeze… the grip… I want to see the pole… the net… the court, everything…"

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Please, I beg you! I'm begging you!" Ryoma was now practically crying. "Seiichi-nii-san, I'm begging you! _Please!_"

Yukimura was stunned. In the very front him, the cocky, arrogant Echizen Ryoma was begging to him.

"Seiichi-nii-san!" Ryoma croaked out.

Yukimura couldn't refuse the request now. Those golden eyes were clearly looked desperate.

"Fine," he said finally and half-heartedly. "I'll take you out. But, no game. Remember. No game. Just the court."

Ryoma nodded, "I missed tennis so much…"

Yukimura nodded knowingly and he hugged Ryoma again. "I know you did, Ryoma. I know."

-------------------------

Yukimura had called Niou to send Kirihara to the hospital where Ryoma was being taken care.

"Should I go too to make sure the bratling doesn't do anything stupid?" Niou asked.

"Hm…" Yukimura smiled. "Ah, Haru, so it's true that you are truly care about Ryoma-chan, ne?"

Niou scowled and he quickly hung up. Yukimura sighed and the next number he called was Fuji Shuusuke's number.

"Hello?" Fuji's calm voice spoke.

"Fuji-kun? It's me, Yukimura."

"Yukimura? What's wrong?"

"Fuji-kun, I need your help. Do you think you can help me?"

"Depends. What is this about?"

"It's Ryoma-kun."

Silence was all that responded.

"Ryoma?" Eventually Fuji said, sounding a bit surprised. "Of course."

"Good," Yukimura sighed again. "Ryoma-kun… wants to play tennis."

"Play?" Fuji's voice became sharp. "Yukimura, you know he can't. Not in his current condition."

"Yeah, I know, so I will only let him… hold the racket. Fuji-kun, he… he only wants to feel tennis again. That's all. He's yearning to the feel of tennis. You know him, Fuji-kun. He said he missed tennis so much…"

"Yukimura, what's wrong? You wouldn't let him if something wasn't wrong," Fuji demanded for an answer.

"I… I just can't stand seeing him like that," Yukimura squinted to the door of Ryoma's room. "Fuji, I just can't! God, this is Echizen Ryoma we are talking _about_!"

"Calm down, Yukimura!" Fuji was wary now; he could hear a piece of panic in the blue-haired boy's voice.

"Do you know _what_, Fuji? Do you? He was practically begging to me! Begging! He was pleading to me, he was crying! I can see his desperation! He was feeling the pain!" Yukimura cried out. "And I had promised myself that I will make Echizen Ryoma come back!"

"Fine," finally Fuji replied softly. "What do you want me to do, Yukimura?"

A glint flashed on Yukimura's eyes. "Help me to bring back Echizen Ryoma."

-------------------------

Niou and Kirihara arrived a half-hour later. It was Saturday. Niou opened Ryoma's door and walked in, followed by Kirihara.

"Fuji?" Niou was surprised when he saw Fuji was there too, smiling like usual.

"Ah, Niou-kun, Kirihara-kun," Fuji greeted. Yukimura was packing things that Ryoma would probably need; his medicines and a bottle of water.

"Echizen?" Kirihara approached Ryoma who was on the bed. "Yukimura-buchou, what are we going to…?"

"We will take Ryoma-kun for having a little of fun outside, Akaya," said Yukimura, finally finished with his tasks, "now that we have this… well, Fuji? What are you going to do to get a wheelchair?"

Fuji smiled, "Leave it to me." And then he left them.

"Wheelchair?" Niou stared at Yukimura. "Oi, what are you going to do?"

Ryoma glared at Niou, "I want to see the courts, that's all."

"I will take it now, Yukimura," Fuji poked Yukimura who gave a nod to him and Fuji left them.

"But Echizen… you have just passed a surgery!" Kirihara's eyes widened. "Of course you can't! You should rest well! You're _sick_!"

"The bratling is right," Niou added in a low voice. "You haven't fully recovered yet, look, you're so pale there."

Kirihara nodded in agreement. "Niou-senpai is right! Yukimura-buchou, why you…?"

Yukimura turned back, facing his teammates. He smiled, but the smile was the sad one. He stared at Ryoma who looked oppressed.

"I'm _not _sick," he said in a laboured voice. "I'm not."

Niou was unable to say anything. "Echizen…"

"Yukimura-buchou…" Kirihara looked at his buchou and Ryoma, perplexed.

"Ryoma-kun?" Yukimura called out, snapping Ryoma off from his thoughts. The Rikkai's very captain pulled the sick boy into his embrace, hugging him tightly.

"I'm not sick," repeated Ryoma flatly, his voice was muffled.

"I know," whispered Yukimura. "I know. Ryoma-kun, please, come back. The Ryoma I knew won't become like this. Remember? Echizen Ryoma always stands on his own feet. Where are those confident smirks? Where are those determinations on your eyes? Show me them, Ryoma. Show me. You're not dying. You made it through to this far, you're alive. And I know that you're going to make this through."

Niou and Kirihara watched in silence, their eyes nailed on the two boys. Kirihara and Niou exchanged their glances knowingly.

The door opened and Fuji walked in, rolling a wheelchair.

"I got it," Fuji said calmly, coursing the wheelchair near to the bed. Yukimura pulled off from Ryoma and took the wheelchair. Yukimura gestured Niou to help him and Niou stepped forward. He helped Ryoma, offering his hand. For a moment Ryoma was looked doubtful at the hands Niou was extending to him, but finally he grabbed it, tightly. Fuji opened his eyes and he stared at Niou.

Apparently, Ryoma had accepted the fact the he was no longer alone.

Slowly but surely, Ryoma accepted the fact that he needs his family and his friends.

------------------------

They brought Ryoma to the street tennis courts he usually stopped by with Momoshiro. The tennis courts were empty.

"So, Echizen," Fuji bent down to the tennis prodigy, smiling, "now we will let you have some fun, ne?"

"Hai, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma murmured. He had his jacket tightly zipped on his body, the weather outside was too much cold for him to take. "Fuji-senpai, is this really… ok?"

"Don't worry, Echizen, we have things prepared here and there," Fuji offered his warm smile, his eyes opened. "Your brother is going to stay at your house to prevent your parents and cousin to see you until this noon. While Tezuka, I have told him and finally, well, after some great amount of 'Fuji' escaping from his mouth, I managed to reassure him and he will come in no time."

Ryoma was surprised, " Buchou… is going too…?"

"He is your captain, Echizen, he would be responsible for you," Fuji explained courteously. He turned to Yukimura, "Now, should we?"

"Akaya, please, hand me my tennis bag," Yukimura told Kirihara and the black haired boy did. "Haru, please, take this bag. You will stand by for any possible… ah, unwanted things."

"Roger that." Niou replied and he took out medicines and a bottle of water from the bag.

Yukimura took out his racket while Fuji got two tennis balls from his tennis bag. "Ryoma-kun, hold my hand. I will help you."

Ryoma did as he was told. Gently and slowly, Yukimura helped him to stand up from his wheelchair. His leg was felt like a jelly. But after a few minutes, he finally could feel his legs no longer wobbling.

"Can you walk, Echizen?" asked Kirihara, ready to catch the young tennis player if he happened to fall or something.

"I… can," Ryoma said carefully, taking one step forward. He looked up to Fuji and Yukimura who were smiling happily. Both of them took Ryoma carefully to the court.

"Hold this," Fuji gave Ryoma Yukimura's racket. Ryoma took it and he was surprised how the thing that he had been holding almost whole of his life was now a bit heavy on his hands. Yukimura noticed this and he grabbed Ryoma's hand, giving it strength.

"It's ok," Yukimura nodded. "I know it's quite heavy for you, but this isn't surprising. This is supposed to be happening. You should know your power limit and your body's strength. Now, what you have to do is how to make your hand get accustomed with the height of the racket. Swing it slowly. Just, slowly. Don't push it."

Ryoma nodded and he felt a bit nervous. He swung the racket to the front slowly. Fuji examined Ryoma's movement.

"Your hand was trembling, and your grip is weak," Fuji commented and he held Ryoma's hand, and slowly, repeatedly, swung it again. "Echizen, hold the grip stronger—yes, like that. Swing it, remember? Swing, don't snap it. Do it ten times but don't be in a rush. Just do it slowly until you can feel the racket comfortably on your hand."

Ryoma swung the racket ten times just like Fuji told him. But in his eight attempts, his hand began to tremble.

"Stop for now, Ryoma-kun," said Yukimura, his voice was very gentle and soft. "Now you should rest for a while and we can continue after Tezuka-san arrives, ne?"

Ryoma nodded and he followed Fuji and Yukimura to the bench. Niou gave him his water bottle and he drank it. The mineral water freshen his body a bit.

"I… don't know that the racket could be so… heavy like that," said Ryoma slowly, staring at his hands. "It's just… weird. I have been playing tennis for whole of my life, and now… I just can't."

"It's not that you can't," Kirihara grinned. "It's just your body still recovering."

"Akaya is right," said Yukimura cheerfully. "That's great, Ryoma-kun. In no time you will be able to play again. So make a fast recovery, and then everything would be all right."

"Can we try with the ball now?" asked Ryoma, looking at the court.

"Later, Echizen," a deep, stern voice responded him and they all turned their heads. Tezuka Kunimitsu was standing in front of them, his face remained stoic as ever.

"Buchou…" Ryoma murmured.

"Ah, Tezuka," Fuji stood up. "What did take you so long?"

"I had a talk with Ryuuzaki-sensei about the upcoming matches," said Tezuka. "How are you doing, Echizen?"

"I've been fine," answered Ryoma, standing up as well. "Seiichi-nii-san, can we do it again?"

"Fine," Yukimura gave his agreement. "Tezuka, if you would?"

Tezuka nodded and he walked along with Ryoma and Yukimura to the courts, holding two balls. Fuji and Kirihara left behind with Niou, watching the three.

"So, Echizen, what problems are you having?" asked Tezuka casually. Ryoma got a bit surprised at this.

"The racket… is heavy," he gave his answer slowly. "It's like… sometimes my hand won't move as I wanted to."

Yukimura handed the racket again to Ryoma. Tezuka looked at his youngest member's hand-grip, "Your grip is weaker than the usual. Echizen, hold it tighter. Good, like that. Now… swing it again five times."

Ryoma sighed as he swung his racket again forward. Finally, he felt the usual comfortable feeling on his grip.

"It's no longer feels heavy!" he exclaimed, couldn't hide his excitement. Yukimura laughed at this.

"Do it again five more times," Tezuka ordered, examining the freshman's pale face, but now he could see determination and spirit on those golden eyes again. His heart was pounding faster but he resisted the urge to smile now.

Ten minutes later, Tezuka finally held out one ball. "Now Echizen, I'm going to drop this ball. Try to hit it slowly. Don't swing your racket too fast. Do it slowly."

Ryoma nodded. Tezuka dropped the ball and Ryoma attempted to hit it. His racket touched the ball and the ball bounced to the net, rolling back on the ground.

"It's ok," Yukimura assured Ryoma, "try it again."

They did it five more times until finally Ryoma successfully hit the ball across the net.

"It went to the cross court!" said Ryoma, his eyes were flashing with pride. "Buchou, Seiichi-nii-san, I did it!"

"Yay!" Kirihara yelled and he bounced around. "Great, Echizen-kun! You did it!"

Tezuka nodded, not saying anything. But it was clearly that he was happy on the progress Ryoma showed him.

"Here," Fuji protruded the water bottle to Ryoma. "Nice one, Echizen."

"It's enough for today," Yukimura hummed. "It's getting late and you should rest again. We're coming back to hospital, okay, Ryoma-kun?"

Niou once again helped Ryoma to get on his wheelchair. There was a silence until Ryoma broke it off, "Fuji-senpai, Buchou, Niou-senpai, Kirihara-san… thank you."

The four teens smiled, including Tezuka.

"We're waiting for you to comeback, Echizen," Fuji said placidly. "Do your best because we will do our best too on the tournament. Seigaku isn't Seigaku without you."

"Don't let your guard down," was all Tezuka said. They laughed (excluding Tezuka) as Ryoma, finally, said his remarkable phrase, "Mada mada da ne, Senpai-tachi."

----------------------------

**-Chapter 13 – I Missed Tennis So Much // fin-**

Yay! I have fulfilled my promise, I updated this week! Sorry if this chapter took a long time too and I'm sorry if this chap is bad. The second surgery will come up in no time; this story is only having a few more chapters to its end. Again, I thanked you people who put this story and me in their alerts and favourite, thanks a lot. I appreciate them so much. Hope you still want to keep on with this story.

Now… I need some feedback, really. Point out the grammatical errors and anything that awkward. Thank you for reading.

Now, wouldn't it be nice if I receive what you think, or in the other words, review? Please do leave your review because they mean a lot to me and they make my day~~

Review!~

~zephirus


End file.
